Bez Słów
by Hotarus Malfoyus
Summary: Tłumaczenie: Dziewięć miesięcy po finałowej bitwie, Harry znajduje w Świętym Mungu nadal cierpiącego od klątwy Snape'a. Uzdrowiciele nie wywiązują się z ich obowiązków, więc Harry postanawia wziąć na siebie rehabilitację mężczyzny.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł oryginału: Speechless

Autor: thesewarmstars

Tłumaczenie: Hotarus Malfoyus

Bety: WS, Mamutek84 i Mamutek82, Roza.

Zgoda: Czekam.

Rating: M.

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash SS/HP, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, złe wspomnienia z przeszłości (gwałt, maltretowanie dziecka).

Streszczenie: Dziewięć miesięcy po finałowej bitwie, Harry znajduje w Świętym Mungu nadal cierpiącego od klątwy Snape'a. Uzdrowiciele nie wywiązują się z ich obowiązków, więc Harry postanawia wziąć na siebie rehabilitację mężczyzny.

Prośba: Bądźcie łaskawi, to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Będę wdzięczna za komentarze i krytykę, ale proszę o delikatność. Jestem słabej konstrukcji psychicznej ;-)

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

- Och Hermiono! Ona jest piękna! – zachwycał się Harry, wpatrzony w noworodka, którego kołysała na rękach Molly Weasley.

- Prawda? – rozpromieniła się Hermiona. Harry był szczerze zdumiony, jak można być kompletnie wyczerpanym, czerwonym na twarzy , spoconym z wysiłku i opuchniętym, a mimo to emanować taką radością. Zapewne, tak działają na matkę narodziny dziecka. Momentalnie poczuł ostry ból w sercu, gdy pomyślał, że nigdy nie będzie miał własnej rodziny. Jednak zdusił szybko tą przykrą myśl. To nie był odpowiedni czas na użalanie się nad sobą.

Nagle łzy zaczęły płynąć po policzkach Hermiony. Harry przypuszczał, że ma to związek z ojcem dziecka. Kiedy pomyślał o Ronie, który nigdy nie pozna swojej córki- który nawet nie wiedział, że będzie ją miał - jemu także oczy zaszły łzami.

- … życie nie jest sprawiedliwe – stwierdził gorzko.

Niebawem rodzice Hermiony wrócili z przerwy na herbatę. Reszta rodziny Weasley'ów – a raczej to co z niej zostało - również przybyła.

- Płuca to ona ma mocne – odnotował Pan Granger, a jego żona przytaknęła.

Harry zdecydował, że teraz jego kolej na przerwę, a po poziomie hałasu i zagęszczeniu ludzi doszedł do wniosku, że to odpowiedni moment. Kochał ich wszystkich bardzo, ale pokój był stanowczo zbyt mały i zaczął odczuwać oznaki klaustrofobii.

Nie był głodny ani spragniony, więc tylko szwendał się po korytarzach. Nie zwracając uwagi, dokąd właściwie zmierza, po chwili zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia, na jakim oddziale jest. Dźwięki wrzeszczących dzieci dawno już ucichły, więc na pewno nie był to oddział położniczy. Rozejrzał się wkoło za czymś, co pomogłoby mu to ustalić. Pierwsze co zobaczył była odręcznie zapisana tabliczka na drzwiach obok.

Napis głosił "Snape, S".

Teraz naprawdę chciał wiedzieć na jakim jest oddziale. Co Snape tu robił? Co było z nim nie tak? Wiedział, że oberwał klątwą podczas finałowej bitwy - a kto nie?- ale to było dziewięć miesięcy temu. Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co to była za klątwa, ale na pewno Snape powinien był już wyzdrowieć.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

W chwili, kiedy głowa Harrego pojawiła się w kominku jego przyjaciółki, usłyszał tylko dźwięk sygnalizujący połączenie. Mimo wszystko zawołał.

- Hermiono, jesteś w domu? Tu Harry.

Zaczął już podejrzewać, że pożarł ją jakiś wściekły insekt lub faktycznie nie ma jej w domu, gdy jego oczom ukazała się krzaczastowłosa dziewczyna klęcząca przed paleniskiem.

- Harry! Zastanawiałam się, jak dużo musi upłynąć czasu zanim zadzwonisz. Wchodź wreszcie – powiedziała na jednym oddechu.

Parę sekund - a raczej niezdarne potknięcie - później, Harry był w jej objęciach, wyściskiwany za wszystkie czasy.

- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć – wydusił z siebie Harry, gdy tylko udało mu się zaczerpnąć powietrza. W końcu uścisk został zwolniony, ale Hermiona dalej trzymała go w ramionach.

- Tak bardzo się cieszę, że wstąpiłeś. Ale, jeśli usłyszę choćby słóweczko o moich nawykach żywieniowych, właściwej technice przewijania lub o tym, że koniecznie powinnam z Tobą zamieszkać, przeklnę cię do następnego tygodnia. Zrozumiano?

- Jasne. Masz to jak w banku. Rozumiem, że spędzają tutaj całkiem sporo czasu?

- Ehh… daj spokój - jęknęła Hermiona – myślę, że mama i Molly kiedyś mnie zaduszą.

To znaczy, bardzo doceniam ich pomoc, szczerze, prawdopodobnie bez nich byłabym zagubiona, ale musi być jakiś lepszy sposób.

- Dobra. Żadnego matkowania, Okay? Wnioskuję po twojej tyradzie, że dochodzisz do siebie całkiem nieźle, więc nawet nie pytam. A jak się miewa moja chrześnica? Mogę ją zobaczyć? Przyrzekam nie roztkliwiać się nad nią zbytnio.

– Teraz śpi - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością - ale możemy rzucić na nią okiem- wzięła go za rękę i zaprowadziła do dziecięcego pokoju.

Było tam naprawdę ciemno, ale Harry mógł zobaczyć maleńkie, ubrane na różowo niemowlę śpiące słodko w swoim łóżeczku. Jej ledwo widoczne włoski były rude, ale nie tak wściekle jak jej ojca.

- Śpij dobrze, mała Rosie – wyszeptał i wyszli z pokoju na paluszkach.

Kiedy wrócili do salonu i wygodnie usadowili się w fotelach, Harry stwierdził – wolę ją taką.

- Jaką? śpiącą? Ja też.

Harry roześmiał się – nie, mam na myśli nie czerwoną, pomarszczoną i opuchniętą.

- No tak,… to także. Niesamowite, co mogą zdziałać dwa tygodnie.

- Zatem podsumowując, masz po dziurki w nosie mówienia w kółko o dzieciach i tym podobnych sprawach, zgadza się?

- Co ci chodzi po głowie, Harry? – jak zawsze można polegać na czujności Hermiony.

- Uwierz lub nie, ale chodzi o Snape'a.

- Profesora Snape'a – poprawiła go automatycznie.

- W zasadzie, to już nim nie jest. Słuchaj. Po narodzinach Rose, przechodziłem korytarzami Świętego Munga i znalazłem jego pokój. Jest tam od ostatniej bitwy. Wiedziałaś, że był ranny?

- Cóż, nikt nie wyszedł z niej bez szwanku- stwierdziła, a Harry miał nadzieję, że nie miała na myśli Rona. – Nie wiedziałam, że jego stan jest tak poważny. Jak się czuje? Rozmawiałeś z nim?

- W tym rzecz… Nie mogłem z nim porozmawiać, ponieważ jest w magicznej śpiączce, odkąd został przyjęty. Najwidoczniej ktoś rzucił klątwę na jego język i ten zniknął. Żaden z uzdrowicieli nie zna przeciwzaklęcia. A skoro nie był on w stanie sam jeść, ani nawet połykać, postanowili wprowadzić go w śpiączkę, żeby był mniej kłopotliwy.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i kontynuował – to było okropne… Jego usta były tak bardzo suche, popękane i zakrwawione. Skóra, cała szara i praktycznie przezroczysta, a on… on, był tak strasznie wychudzony. A ten zapach! To oczywiste, że od momentu, gdy wrzucili go do tego pokoju dziewięć miesięcy temu ani razu go nie wykąpali, nie zmienili ubrania ani prześcieradła, ani nawet nie rzucili pieprzonego zaklęcia czyszczącego! Uzdrowiciele nie potrafili mi nawet powiedzieć, kto zajmuje się jego przypadkiem, nikt nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego!

Podniósł głowę, by na nią spojrzeć i poczuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu.

- Masz rację Harry, to brzmi okropnie - powiedziała łagodnie przyjaciółka. - I masz prawo być smutny i zdenerwowany. Ale jednak … to znaczy, przecież Ty nigdy, tak naprawdę… Czy Ty go nie nienawidzisz?

- Nienawidziłem. Uwierz mi, nienawidziłem. Kiedy ujrzałem jego imię na drzwiach pomyślałem: „Boże, on zasługuje na wszystko, cokolwiek to jest." Ale wtedy go zobaczyłem i nie mogłem już dłużej nienawidzić. Spojrzałem na niego jakbym widział go pierwszy raz w życiu i zobaczyłem, że jest dobrym człowiekiem, człowiekiem honoru. Mogłem dostrzec, jak wiele poświęcił dla Zakonu. Nikt nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie! Nikt! A już na pewno nie on! To jest cholerny bohater, do kurwy nędzy!

- Zgadzam się, Harry, ale nie ma potrzeby, żeby podnosić głos – spojrzała znacząco wzdłuż korytarza prowadzącego do dziecięcego pokoju. – Pytanie brzmi, co zamierzamy z tym zrobić?

- Przejrzałem sporo książek, które wziąłem z Grimmauld Place. Jednak nie mogłem odnaleźć przeciwzaklęcia, nawet nie potrafiłem znaleźć jego samego. Doszukałem się w końcu takiego, którym mogę sprawić, że wyrośnie mu nowy język.

- To wspaniale – ucieszyła się Hermiona.

Harry przytaknął – tak, ale dalej będzie potrzebował długiej i żmudnej rehabilitacji, a ja nie mogę go tam zostawić. Ty go nie widziałaś, Hermiono. Naprawdę, nie mogę go tam zostawić!

- Może powinieneś spróbować przenieść go do innego szpitala- powiedziała zamyślona. – Nie wiem…, masz coś na myśli?

Harry zaczął wiercić się niespokojnie. – No wiesz… um. Mam pokój gościnny, a Alfonso mógłby pracować na cały etat przez parę tygodni, aż do momentu, gdy będę miał więcej czasu dla sklepu. Przeczytałem kilka podręczników na temat opieki nad ciężko chorymi i ich rehabilitacji. Wszystko co udało mi się zdobyć i myślę, że mogę mu pomóc.

Przygotował się na kazanie, które jak podejrzewał, zaraz nastąpi: jak to Harry prawdopodobnie nie da rady, co on sobie wyobraża, że bierze na siebie zbyt dużą odpowiedzialność. Dlatego doznał szoku, gdy Hermiona przytaknęła - tak, założę się, że możesz mu pomóc.

Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, chcąc powiedzieć coś więcej i Harry pomyślał: no to nadchodzi, zaraz będzie „Ale".

- To, co nowego w sklepie?

Mógłby ją teraz ucałować.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dryfował ku świadomości, jakby przez kilka stóp wody. Jego umysł był przyćmiony, a ciało wydawało się zupełnie bezwładne. Wreszcie, udało mu się podnieść powieki.

Jego wzrok gorączkowo błądził naokoło pokoju - nie rozpoznawał go wcale. Nie wyglądał jak komnata tortur, ale tego nigdy nie można być pewnym. Ogarnęła go panika, gdy usłyszał głos, który wdarł się do jego umysłu. Nie mógł wypowiedzieć żadnych słów, ale zdołał lekko obrócić głowę, w kierunku z którego dochodził.

Właściciel głosu siedział na krześle przy jego łóżku, zgarbiony nad książką. Zapewne czytał na głos.

Miał znajome włosy, ale twarzy nie mógł dostrzec.

Chciał zapytać o coś w stylu :" Co do diabła tu się dzieje" , albo „ Kim u licha jesteś" i „Dlaczego nie mogę się ruszyć?", ale jego usta, które wydały się nagle o wiele za duże odmówiły współpracy i wszystko, co się z nich wydobyło, to niski, chrapliwy jęk.

Głos przestał czytać i głowa ze znajomymi włosami podniosła się, aby ukazać także znajomą twarz. Zaczął zastanawiać się, co właściwie zrobił, żeby zasłużyć na tak dotkliwą torturę.

I jakie było imię tego bachora?

- Obudziłeś się!

Severus chciał wywrócić oczami i zrobić przytyk na temat stwierdzania oczywistego, lub może po prostu zadać mu tysiące pytań – Gdzie jestem? Co się stało? Gdzie jest moja różdżka? Który dziś dzień?

Znów spróbował otworzyć usta, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło.

- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziesz jeszcze próbował mówić. To się na razie nie uda. Jestem Harry Potter. Pamięta mnie Pan, prawda?

Oczywiście, Harry cholerny Potter.

- Wiem, że pewnie ma Pan wiele pytań, więc zrobię, co w mojej mocy, aby na nie odpowiedzieć, bez potrzeby zadawania ich. Po pierwsze, jest Pan tu bezpieczny. Mam świadomość, że to trudne, ale proszę postarać się mi zaufać. Nie chcę Pana skrzywdzić. Aha i „tu" to jest mój pokój gościnny. To nic wielkiego, ale lepsze to niż … w każdym razie, ekhm. Jest siedemnasty marca 1999. Finałowa bitwa była dziesięć miesięcy temu - tak przy okazji - wygraliśmy ją, Voldemort nie żyje.

Severus próbował przyswoić wszystkie te informacje – Dziesięć miesięcy? Czarny pan nie żyje?- zakładając, że to wszystko jest prawdą, musi być coś jeszcze…

- Zostałeś ranny podczas bitwy – ktoś rzucił zaklęcie na Twój język i trafiłeś do Świętego Munga. Nie żeby, wynikło z tego coś dobrego. Nie wiedzieli jak cię wyleczyć, no więc... Nie ma dla nich żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Ogromnie mi przykro z tego powodu i przepraszam, że nie znalazłem cię wcześniej. Zdarzyło się to miesiąc temu, tak na marginesie. Udało mi się wyszukać zaklęcie, dzięki któremu język odrósł i przeniosłem Pana tutaj.

Część tego co mówi chłopak ma sens. Pamiętał, jak dostał klątwą, której nie rozpoznał, ale w jaki sposób strata języka ma tłumaczyć to, że nie pamięta ostatnich dziesięciu miesięcy? Co właściwie stało się w szpitalu?

Potter znów zaczął mówić, nieśmiało, jakby sam do siebie, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie i nieświadomie odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

- Trzymali Pana w magicznie wywołanej śpiączce. Przez dziewięć miesięcy kazali spać, a wszystko po to, aby nie musieć się właściwie, a raczej wcale Panem zajmować. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co robili - to było barbarzyńskie. Jakbyś był jakimś zwierzęciem.

Jego głos był spokojny, ale dało się wyczuć w nim gniew. Severus nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego.

Potter podniósł wzrok. – Ale jesteś już bezpieczny i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żebyś wyzdrowiał.

Wciąż był skołowany i nadal kołatały mu się po głowie pytania, ale już nawet nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jakie. W tym momencie wszystko, co mógł zrobić to ponownie zapaść w sen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Następnym razem, gdy Severus odzyskał przytomność, Harry znów mu czytał. Przerwał, kiedy zauważył, że oczy Snape'a skanują pokój w panice. Ulżyło mu, ponieważ już po chwili panika ustała - Snape musiał przypomnieć sobie ich rozmowę.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział Harry, starając się brzmieć radośnie, ale nie za bardzo, żeby nie zirytować Mistrza Eliksirów.- Wiem, że język jest nadal spuchnięty i pewnie wydaje się być całkowicie obcy, ale miejmy nadzieję, że przyzwyczaisz się do niego wkrótce. Czy możesz wyświadczyć mi przysługę i spróbować przełknąć?

Był pewien, że mężczyzna go zignoruje – doprawdy, czy Snape kiedykolwiek zrobił coś czego Harry chciał? – ale musiał wiedzieć, czy ma jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad nowym językiem. W końcu, zobaczył jak Jabłko Adama Snape'a przesuwa się w wmuszonym przełknięciu, bez żadnego krztuszenia się, dławienia lub widocznego dyskomfortu.

- Wspaniale! Wiesz, że nie mogłeś tego dokonać prawie przez rok. Czy chciałbyś teraz napić się wody?

Snape oczywiście nie mógł odpowiedzieć, ale Harry zauważył, że spróbował ruszyć lewą ręką, zapewne chcąc wziąć szklankę z ręki Harrego, a jego twarz zdawała się mówić: „tak".

- Prawdopodobnie nie możesz się za bardzo ruszać. Przepraszam cię za to, ale byłeś w śpiączce dość długo. Przywrócimy ci siłę tak szybko jak tylko się da, ale na razie to ja muszę trzymać szklankę, okay?

Ostrożnie podniósł głowę Snape'a i podtrzymał ją prawą ręką. Lewą przyłożył mu szklankę do ust. Zauważył, że Snape wygląda na odświeżonego i jakby poczuł się nieco lepiej, bo w końcu udało mu się osuszyć całą szklankę. Niemniej jednak mogło to być wyłącznie życzeniowe myślenie Harrego.

- Tak lepiej, prawda? Eee…czy chciałbyś coś zjeść? Wiem, że nie możesz gryźć zbyt dobrze, ale pokazałeś, że umiesz łykać całkiem nieźle, więc mógłbym przynieść ci coś miękkiego.

Snape wydał się być zaciekawiony tą perspektywą, więc Harry obserwował jego twarz uważnie, podczas gdy wymieniał potrawy, jakie mógł przynieść, żeby dowiedzieć się, które najbardziej go zainteresują. – Pomyślmy, są tłuczone ziemniaki, zupa pomidorowa, owsianka, galaretka, lody, jogurt … i to chyba wszystko, co mi przychodzi do głowy. Spróbujmy cię podnieść, a potem pójdę po coś do jedzenia, zgoda?

Harry przesunął się i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Chwycił Snape'a i podniósł, ale nie był dość silny, aby go utrzymać, dlatego oparł jego tułów o swoje ciało i szybko poprawił poduszki tak, żeby Snape mógł się na nich oprzeć. Mistrz Eliksirów był w stanie utrzymać głowę prosto tylko przez chwilę, więc wkrótce opadła na ramię Harrego.

Harry upewnił się, że jego twarz nie wyraża nic poza lekkim uczuciem żalu i położył go z powrotem na poduszki. Zignorował zażenowanie widoczne na twarzy Snape'a i wyszedł do kuchni. Wrócił po kilku minutach z tacą. Jedną miskę transmutował w stolik do łóżka, ostrożnie przesuwając inną, tak by Snape nie mógł zobaczyć jej zawartości i zaczarował tacę, żeby unosiła się nad kolanami Snape'a.

- Przyniosłem herbatę i zupę - oraz mnóstwo serwetek (dodał w myślach). – Czy chciałbyś najpierw herbatę?

Snape patrzył intensywnie w kierunku herbaty, jakby była ona rozwiązaniem wszystkich jego problemów, więc Harry potraktował to jako „tak". Gdy już połowa herbaty zniknęła, Harry odłożył kubek na tacę i skupił się na zupie. Nabrał pełną łyżkę – nie za pełną- przyłożył ją do ust Snape'a i przechylił. Kiedy Snape próbował połknąć, stróżka zupy uciekła mu kącikiem ust i popłynęła w dół brudząc policzek. Snape wyglądał na upokorzonego.

- Och, przepraszam - powiedział Harry, szybko wycierając go serwetką.- Dobrze wiesz, jaki ze mnie niezdara. Uwierz mi, staram się, przysięgam - spojrzał prosto w oczy Snape'a, aby pokazać, że mówi szczerze. – Poprawię się z czasem, ale na razie bądź wyrozumiały, dobrze?

Zobaczył coś na kształt wdzięczności przemykającej przez twarz Snape'a. Gdy już cała zupa zniknęła i kilka dodatkowych serwetek zostało zużytych, sięgnął po kolejną miseczkę i zdjął z niej zaklęcie chłodzące.

- Może lodów? – zapytał. – Są waniliowe z czekoladowym sosem. Chyba im nie odmówisz, prawda?

Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów wyrażały najpierw zdumienie, zmieszanie, potem ekscytację - wraz ze zdrową dozą podejrzenia - i oto znów pojawiła się, wdzięczność.

Naprawę, to było zdumiewające, jak wiele wyrażała jego twarz, teraz, gdy nie był w stanie mówić. Albo może to Harry, zwracał na nią większą uwagę niż przedtem.


	2. Chapter 2

Tytuł oryginału: Speechless

Autor: thesewarmstars

Tłumaczenie: Hotarus Malfoyus

Bety: WS, Mamutek84 i Mamutek82, Roza.

Zgoda: Czekam.

Rating: M.

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash SS/HP, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, złe wspomnienia z przeszłości( gwałt, maltretowanie dziecka).

**Komentarz: Dziękuję bardzo wszystkim, za komentarze. Doceniam to, że zechcieliście je napisać. Sama teraz widzę, jakie to ważne dla autora/tłumacza. Pozdrawiam. H.M.**

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

Kilka dni później, Severus potrafił zachować przytomność nawet przez ponad godzinę. Prawdopodobnie przyczyniły się do tego eliksiry, uzdrawiające i wzmacniające, które - jak twierdził Potter - pochodziły od Pani Pomfrey, a w których Severus rozpoznał swoje własne. Wciąż jednak nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego tutaj jest, w domu Harrego Pottera, ani czemu Potter tak skrupulatnie się nim opiekuje. Wydawało się, że chłopakowi zależy na tym, aby wyzdrowiał i zapewne, jeśli zamierzał go zranić, zrobiłby to już wcześniej. Dlatego zmusił się do odprężenia i pozwolił, aby rzeczy toczyły się ich własnym biegiem. W końcu był Ślizgonem i wszystko układało się z korzyścią dla niego.

Po tym jak Potter skończył go karmić – co wymagało zużycia znacznie mniejszej ilości chusteczek, niż wtedy, gdy robił to po raz pierwszy – i nie miał ochoty natychmiast zasnąć, spojrzał na chłopaka pytająco, chcąc mu przekazać: Co teraz ?

- Yyy, jestem pewien, że będzie to cholernie niezręczne, ale i tak zapytam, okay? Z mojego doświadczenia, zaklęcia czyszczące sprawiają, że osoba jedynie czuje się czysto, jednak najlepszym sposobem, aby tak naprawę było, jest miła, ciepła kąpiel. Rzucałem zaklęcia czyszczące codziennie, ale wiem, że minął prawie rok odkąd ostatni raz mogłeś wziąć prawdziwą kąpiel. Jeśli masz ochotę, mógłbym Ci pomóc.

No. To było dość nieoczekiwane. W co ten smarkacz pogrywa? Nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby wystawił się na kpiny ze strony syna Jamesa Pottera, który i tak pewnie zostawiłby go w wannie, aby utonął.

Choć trzeba przyznać, brzmiało to całkiem kusząco.

- Wiem, co sobie myślisz, ale nie chcę tego zrobić, żeby stroić sobie z ciebie żarty. Nie chcę Pana zranić Profesorze. Czy zrobiłem cokolwiek, odkąd tu jesteś, co mogłoby sugerować, że jest inaczej? Nie jestem moim ojcem.

Ten wstrętny chłopak oczywiście miał racje. Wychodził z siebie, żeby zachować godność Severusa, kiedy tylko było to możliwe. Może faktycznie nie był taki jak James.

- Posłuchaj, wiem, że tego chcesz. Każdy zdrowy na umyśle człowiek oddałby wszystko za przyjemną kąpiel po dziesięciu miesiącach bez mycia. Jeśli się zgadzasz, mrugnij raz na „tak", zgoda?

Severus leżał przez dłuższą chwilę, szukając na twarzy Pottera śladów fałszu. Nie znalazł żadnych, więc wziął głęboki oddech i powoli, z rozmysłem mrugnął… raz.

- Okay, świetnie, fantastycznie. Muszę tylko najpierw sprawdzić kilka rzeczy – Potter wsunął swoją małą rękę w rękę Severusa i poinstruował. – Ściśnij, najmocniej jak możesz. Trenowali to już wcześniej kilka razy i udawało mu się.

- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Znacznie lepiej niż ostatnio.

Następnie, zdjął kołdrę z nóg Severusa i podnosił każdą nogę, obracając lekko i zginając w kolanach. Potter ostrożnie przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz, gdy koszula nocna podwinęła mu się do wysokości pośladków. Przyłożył swoją dłoń od spodu do stopy Severusa, który miał za zadanie z całych sił na nią napierać.

- Świetnie, masz coraz więcej siły. Jednak i tak będziesz potrzebował nieco pomocy. Rzucę na Ciebie zaklęcie piórkowej wagi, w porządku? – Severus był niesamowicie wdzięczny, za to, że Potter zawsze informował go, za nim rzucił na niego czar. Jeśli chłopak po prostu, wziąłby różdżkę i wycelował w niego, Severus prawdopodobnie byłby przerażony. Gdy już zaklęcie zostało rzucone, Potter założył sobie rękę Severusa za szyję i zsunął go z łóżka.

To był pierwszy raz od dawna i było to bardzo dziwne uczucie, być znowu w pionie. Dziwne, ale przyjemne. Przesuwał stopy, zgodnie z krokami Pottera, chociaż wiedział, że specjalnie tym nie pomaga. Kiedy dotarli do łazienki, Potter skierował różdżkę w stronę wanny, która momentalnie napełniła się wodą.

- Najpierw to zdejmiemy – zakomunikował Potter podciągając koszulę Snape'a na wysokość swojego pasa. Posadził Severusa na krawędzi wanny i zsunął mu ją przez głowę. Zanim Severus zdążył się poczuć zakłopotany z powodu swojej nagości, Potter podniósł go trzymając jedną rękę pod plecami, a drugą wsuwając mu pod kolana i delikatnie zanurzył go w wodzie, upewniając się, że jego głowa spoczywa, wygodnie oparta o bok wanny.

Potter spojrzał na niego, ale nie wydawał się być zażenowany czy poirytowany, co trochę pozwoliło Severusowi się rozluźnić.

- Teraz musimy umyć ci włosy oraz resztę, albo możesz po prostu leżeć i moczyć się chwilę, jeśli chcesz. Jak wolisz?

Woda wokół niego była cudowna i póki w niej leżał, naprawdę nie obchodziła go kolejność w jakiej będą wykonywane czynności. Wzruszył ledwo widocznie ramionami.

- Dobrze więc. To może najpierw włosy? Czy nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli rzucę czar ochronny naokoło twojej twarzy? Nie chciałbym, żeby mydło dostało ci się do oczu lub gdzie indziej.

Chwilę później Snape zatracił się w fantastycznym uczuciu, ciepłej spływającej mu po karku wody i zwinnych palców wmasowujących szampon w jego włosy, nie raz, ale dwa razy, a także inną substancję, którą Potter określił jako „odżywka". Następny był miękki ręcznik,a potem wyczuł kokosowo cytrynowe mydło, rozprowadzane wzdłuż jego ramion, nóg i całego ciała. Potter nie ominął żadnego miejsca, ani nie skupiał się na jednym bardziej niż na innym. W rzeczywistości, zachowywał się całkiem profesjonalnie. Nadal było to oczywiście cholernie niezręczne, ale mogło być znacznie gorzej, a to wszystko dzięki Potterowi. Kiedy on tak wydoroślał?

Gdy już był całkowicie czysty, chłopak spuścił wodę i pochylił się nad nim z olbrzymim, puszystym ręcznikiem w beżowym kolorze. Został w niego sprawnie owinięty, wyjęty z wanny i posadzony na brzegu, gdzie Potter zabrał się za wycieranie go tłumacząc – zawsze uważałem, że zaklęcia suszące okropnie swędzą, nie sądzisz? – Następnie został ubrany w czystą koszulę i jego oczom ukazały się dwa małe, nieodpakowane pudełka. W jednym znajdowały się bokserki, a w drugim slipy.

Nareszcie, Potter wydał się być nieco zażenowany. Severus był prawie wdzięczny za to, albowiem zaczął się już zastanawiać, co z tym chłopakiem jest nie tak.

-Ty… um. Nie miałeś żadnych w szpitalu, a ja nie wiedziałem… Powinienem był spytać wcześniej, tak sądzę, ale… Więc. – i podał opakowania Severusowi, jedno w lewą rękę, drugie w prawą, żeby mógł zdecydować. Miał do wyboru zwykłe, białe slipki albo czarne bokserki. Skupił wzrok na pudełku z bokserkami, w które niebawem został ubrany i przetransportowany z powrotem do łóżka.

Wiedział, że Potter zajmował się nim całe tygodnie, ale to było co innego. Czuł, że powinien mu podziękować. Tylko, że nie mógł.

- Wszystko w porządku Profesorze?

Severus groźnie zmarszczył brwi.

- Coś nie tak?- zaniepokoił się Potter. – Ach. Prawda. Nie jesteś już moim profesorem, Proszę Pana?

Brwi pozostały zmarszczone.

- Więc, jak powinienem się zwracać – Panie Snape?

Zasłużył na mordercze spojrzenie.

- To co jeszcze zostało? – zapytał już lekko poirytowany. – Chyba, że… yy, S…Severus?- zaproponował niepewnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów pozwolił by paskudny grymas zniknął z jego twarzy i Potter rozpromienił się, jakby gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej. Widać jednak mógł mu podziękować.

- Dziękuję Severusie, to dla mnie wiele znaczy. Kiedy na nowo zaczniesz mówić, proszę, mów mi Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Następny tydzień upłynął im według ustalonej rutyny. Harry czytał mu i przynosił herbatę. Karmił, podając już bardziej skomplikowane potrawy, takie jak pieczeń wołowa czy kawałki gruszki. Podał mu kolejne eliksiry, zapewnił jeszcze jedną kąpiel, opowiedział o małej Rose, o tym, kto przeżył ostatnią bitwę a kto nie i jak spłonął jego dom przy Spinner's End, kiedy był w Św. Mungu. Ministerstwo zwaliło winę na wandali, ale nie znaleźli żadnych podejrzanych.

- Wydajesz się czuć dużo lepiej i pomyślałem, że mógłbym wrócić do spędzania poranków w sklepie – powiedział Harry pewnego ranka po śniadaniu.

Snape – Severus ( poprawił się w myślach Harry) – spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany. Czy to możliwe, żeby ani razu nie wspomniał o sklepie?

- Rany, wygląda na to, że nie wspomniałem, że to mieszkanie jest nad sklepem. Moim sklepem. Nazywa się „Zielono mi" i jest to głównie sklep florystyczny. Większość z moich klientów to mugole, ale sprzedaję również roślinne składniki do eliksirów. Jak dotąd interes kręci się całkiem dobrze i lubię to robić. Alfonso przeszedł sam siebie prowadząc sklep przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, chociaż jest zatrudniony na pół etatu. Więc, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałbym znów zacząć spędzać poranki w sklepie.

Harry wskazał książki, które ułożył na szafce nocnej. Były tam różne pozycje, czarodziejskie i mugolskie, naukowe i popularne.

-Wiem ,że nie możesz jeszcze utrzymać książki ani przewracać kartek, ale mogę ją dla ciebie lewitować i rzucić zaklęcie na strony, aby przewracały się, kiedy stukniesz palcem. Czy chciałbyś którąś?

Harry czekał chwilę podczas, gdy Severus przyglądał się tytułom. Nie wiedział czemu, ale był coraz bardziej nerwowy na myśl o zostawianiu go samego każdego ranka. Co, jeśli coś mu się stanie?

Severus ułożył dłoń tak, aby tylko dwa palce były wyprostowane.

– Druga od góry?

Harry ułożył go wygodnie z wybraną książką i zaczął wiercić się na krześle nie chcąc wychodzić. Ostatecznie, po kilku minutach stwierdził, że zachowuje się niedorzecznie.

- Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, lub czegoś, czegokolwiek, nawet jeśli wydaje ci się to nie istotne, po prostu stuknij w niego trzy razy – wyjaśnił, rysując różdżką szeroki łuk i wyczarowując wisiorek na długim łańcuszku. Zawiesił go Severusowi na szyi i wskazał. – Jest tutaj. Trzy razy. O cokolwiek. Okay? Wrócę w porze lunchu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kilka dni później. Podczas porannej zmiany Harrego w sklepie, gdy Severus zabierał się do czytania książki, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Przez krótką chwilę Severus pomyślał, że może Harry wrócił, ponieważ wystraszył się, że coś mogło mu się stać, albo zapomniał powiedzieć mu o czymś, zanim wyszedł. Przez ułamek sekundy poczuł też coś na kształt – czego?- nadziei?- że Harry zrezygnował dzisiaj z pracy i zamiast tego chciał spędzić z nim przedpołudnie.

Kiedy do pokoju weszła Granger, poczuł się głupio i starał nie okazać rozczarowania.

- Dzień dobry Profesorze. Czy mogę wejść? Nie chcę przeszkadzać w czytaniu.

Skinął lekko i usiadła koło łóżka na krześle. Krześle Harrego.

- Harry mówił mi, że ma się Pan znacznie lepiej. Miło mi to słyszeć. Ja… eee… mam nadzieję, że Pan się dobrze czuje?

Severus tylko patrzył na nią przez moment, ale było jasne, że jest spięta, więc kiwnął znowu.

- Doskonale! Ja tylko, no… Pomyślałam, że może chciałby Pan zobaczyć jakąś świeżą twarz. Mam na myśli to, że mogłabym zwariować jeśli spędzałabym tyle czasu z Harrym co Pan teraz, a on jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Wiem, że nigdy go Pan nie znosił, ale zadał sobie tyle trudu, starając się Panu pomóc.

Severus zerknął na nią groźnie, ale skinął. Tak, wiedział to doskonale. Jest tego świadkiem każdego dnia. Ciągle jednak nie potrafi ustalić, co nim powoduje, ale ma świadomość, jak wiele Harry daje z siebie, żeby on mógł wrócić do zdrowia.

- Um… W każdym razie. Pomyślałam, że może chciałby Pan usłyszeć o pewnych rzeczach o których, jestem pewna, Harry nigdy nie mówił.

I opowiedziała mu o aktualnej sytuacji politycznej, co nowego w Ministerstwie, jak szkody, które poniósł Hogwart zostały już prawie całkowicie naprawione oraz jak nowy dyrektor radzi sobie z niekompetentnym nauczycielem eliksirów, który go zastąpił. Mówiła też dużo o swojej córce, Rose, o tym jakie to niesprawiedliwe, że Weasley nigdy jej nie pozna i jak samotnie się teraz czuje. Kolejną rzeczą, jaką usłyszał był płacz.

- Och, przepraszam Profesorze- zaszlochała, zakrywając twarz jedną ręką – nie chciałam, to tylko… To taka wielka strata!

Severus sam nie wiedział, co w niego wstąpiło, ale chciał dodać tej dziewczynie trochę otuchy i zrobił jedyne, co mógł: sięgnął i okrył swoją dłonią dłoń Granger spoczywającą na jej kolanach.

Spojrzała na niego, kompletnie zszokowana.

Czy wszyscy faktycznie uważają ,że nie mam serca? Rozumiał jej ból, rozumiał żal. Może była ona irytującą, Wiem-To-Wszystko dziewuchą, ale straciła ukochanego, ojca swojego dziecka i zasługuje chociaż na małą ulgę, jaką mógł jej w tej chwili ofiarować.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Przez kolejny tydzień, Severus już sam w miarę swobodnie jadł. Jeszcze nie mógł chodzić, ale poruszał się na łóżku dużo lepiej.

Harry przyszedł z pracy po południu i zdecydował, że to odpowiedni moment.

- Severusie, przyniosłem ci coś – oznajmił, niosąc w dłoni mały notes i długopis. – Wydajesz się sprawnie posługiwać rękami i pomyślałem, że pewnie możesz już pisać. Teraz będziesz mógł mi powiedzieć o wszystkim, co robię źle, jak bardzo nie znosisz marchewki, że pijasz herbatę z dwiema kostkami cukru, a łóżko jest beznadziejne.

Severus wziął od niego przybory do pisania, co wywołało szczery uśmiech na twarzy Harrego. Teraz rzeczywiście będą mogli się porozumieć. Snape natychmiast zaczął w nim pisać. Kiedy skończył, odwrócił notes w stronę chłopaka, aby ten mógł przeczytać.

# Znajduję marchewkę jako akceptowalną. Na ogół wcale nie słodzę herbaty. Łóżko jest adekwatne. #

Dodał coś jeszcze i ponownie odwrócił do Harrego.

# Dziękuję, Harry. #

Harry machnął ręką. – Nie dziękuj, cieszę że mogłem to zrobić.

# Nie za papier, Ty skretyniały ośle. #

Harry, który dokładnie zrozumiał, o co Severusowi chodziło za pierwszym razem, wybuchnął śmiechem.

# Co do cholery jest takie śmieszne? #

- Nic, nic – powiedział Harry, kiedy zdołał złapać oddech. –Tylko, dobrze cię mieć z powrotem. Brakowało mi twojego ostrego ję – ekhem, twoich ciętych ripost. Przepraszam. Czy jest coś co chciałbyś, abym ci przyniósł?

# Gdzie jest moja różdżka? #

- O kurczę! Nie powiedziałem? Chyba nie. Jest pod twoją poduszką. Tam zawsze trzymam swoją, kiedy śpię i pomyślałem, że chciałbyś mieć ją przy sobie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć. Czy będziesz zdolny zrobić z niej jakiś użytek?

# Zaklęcia niewerbalne nie są moją mocną stroną. Jednak mogę podołać prostszym. #

- To świetnie. Cieszę się, że to słyszę.

Severus zaczął znowu pisać i z wahaniem obrócił notes, aby Harry mógł odczytać.

# Ja także wolę mieć moją pod poduszką. #

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

# To gdzie jest moje jedzenie? Umieram z głodu! #


	3. Chapter 3

Tytuł oryginału: Speechless

Autor: thesewarmstars

Tłumaczenie: Hotarus Malfoyus

Bety: WS, Roza.

Zgoda: Czekam.

Rating: M.

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash SS/HP, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, złe wspomnienia z przeszłości (gwałt, maltretowanie dziecka).

**Rozdział 3**

Severus leżał powyginany pośrodku holu, desperacko starając się zwalczyć narastające w nim uczucie wstydu i zażenowania, ale skutecznie rozpraszał go ból, emanujący z głowy i dolnych partii ciała. Pamiętał, jak znalazł się w tej sytuacji i wiedział, że to irytujące uczucie szybko nie minie.

Upłynęło kilka dni odkąd był na tyle sprawny, aby samodzielnie – nareszcie! - przemierzyć korytarz w drodze do toalety. Czary, które co jakiś czas opróżniały mu pęcherz i jelita, zostały zdjęte i aż do tej chwili wszystko szło całkiem nieźle.

Ale, czy można go winić? Pierwszy raz od wielkiej bitwy, obudził się z poranną erekcją (choć faktycznie, nie miał jej znacznie dłużej). Co prawda, podczas śniadania erekcja straciła nieco na swej intensywności, ale gdy Harry wyszedł do pracy, ciągle dawała o sobie znać. Pomyślał, że chyba nic złego się nie stanie, jeśli wykorzysta sytuację i zafunduje sobie kilka chwil przyjemności. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał się do tego przyznać, ale jego oczekiwania były dalekie od rzeczywistości. W konsekwencji nie było to nawet zadowalające. W sumie nigdy nie było. Spoglądając w przeszłość powinien był przewidzieć, że po onanizowaniu się w toalecie będzie nawet bardziej ospały i wycieńczony niż zwykle.

Teraz widział, że gdyby dokładniej nawigował swoją drogę powrotną z wc, to może nie zahaczyłby o framugę, nie zderzyłby się ze stołem w holu i nie wylądował na podłodze, poobijany i bezradny.

Zmusił się do jeszcze jednej, ostatniej i daremnej próby podźwignięcia się i dał za wygraną. Po raz pierwszy odkąd Harry powiesił mu wisiorek na szyi, podniósł rękę i ostrożnie stuknął w niego trzykrotnie.

Po dźwiękach, które łatwo można by pomylić ze stadem hipogryfów wbiegających po schodach, Harry pojawił się w przedpokoju, walcząc o oddech.

- Severus! Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku?- Dopytywał się Harry, opadając na kolana obok mężczyzny. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Chodź, weźmiemy cię z powrotem do łóżka, okay?

Ku zaskoczeniu Severusa, Harry nie lewitował go ani nie postawił na nogi, ale podniósł, biorąc w ramiona jakby był dzieckiem i przeniósł do łóżka.

Gdy Harry uleczył jego uraz kostki, napoił eliksirem od bólu głowy i otulił kołdrą, to paskudne uczucie zaczęło słabnąć. A, kiedy zamiast zwymyślać go i wrócić na dół, Harry został, wyszczotkował pasma włosów wokół twarzy Severusa, a potem usadowił się w fotelu, żeby mu poczytać, zniknęło ono całkowicie i zostało zastąpione przez ciepłe, zadowolenio-podobne uczucie, którego Severus nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Może to właśnie odczuwa człowiek, gdy komuś na nim zależy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry szedł korytarzami Świętego Munga z jednakową dozą ekscytacji i niepokoju. Miał zaklęcie, które prawdopodobnie da Snape'owi nowy język, ale co jeśli ono nie zadziała? Co jeśli schrzani sprawę? Jeśli uzdrowiciele nie wypuszczą Snape'a po wszystkim, albo nawet nie pozwolą mu sprawdzić czy zaklęcie odniesie właściwy skutek?

Zbyt szybko dotarł do pokoju Snape'a. Drzwi były otwarte, a w środku tłoczyło się kilku ludzi. Co prawda, poruszali się energicznie, ale nie byli zmartwieni czy zdenerwowani.

- Tak… Jak uważasz? Jak powinniśmy to określić?- Jeden z nich mimochodem zapytał drugiego.

Serce Harrego zaczęło bić szybciej. „To określić?" Co określić? To był moment w którym zauważył, że klatka piersiowa ani żadna inna część ciała Snape'a nie porusza się. Słodki Merlinie! Czy oni chcą powiedzieć, że on …?

- Nie, zaczekajcie! - Zapłakał, a uzdrowiciele spojrzeli na niego z zaciekawieniem, zauważając jego obecność po raz pierwszy.

- O co ci chodzi, facet nie żyje - powiedział młodszy medyko-czarodziej.

Harry pośpieszył do łóżka Snape'a. Dotknął go, zaczął krzyczeć, chciał go obudzić – Nie, on nie umarł, nie mógł!

- Jasne, że mógł, koleś. Przecież i tak nikogo on nie obchodzi. Świat będzie lepszy bez niego, jeśli mnie pytacie. Pieprzony Śmierciożerca.

- Mnie obchodzi. Mnie! Obudź się, do cholery! Nie możesz tak po prostu umrzeć, Severusie, proszę… proszę…

Coś chwyciło Harrego za ramiona i potrząsało nim, aż w końcu się obudził.

- Severus?- Zapytał Harry. Z pewnością wyglądał całkiem jak on. Tak, zapach też się zgadzał. Objął go ramionami, szlochając. - Na Boga, Severusie, oni powiedzieli, że nie żyjesz! Zwyczajnie pozwolili ci umrzeć. Dotarłem tam, a ty już nie żyłeś… Spóźniłem się, umarłeś. – Mamrotał Harry przez łzy.

Poczuł jak Severus bierze jego rękę i prowadzi do swojego serca, po czym kładzie ją tam przytrzymując. Czując miarowe bicie serca pod swoją dłonią, Harry powoli zaczął dochodzić do siebie. Jak tylko odzyskał kontrolę nad oddechem, odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć w twarz Severusowi.

- Jasne, już rozumiem, wszystko w porządku, nadal żyjesz. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem, musiałem zapomnieć rzucić zaklęcia wyciszającego. Przepraszam za… no wiesz, histerię – powiedział Harry odwracając twarz.

Severus potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął notes z kieszeni swojego szlafroka. Machnięciem ręki Harry zapalił świecę.

# Nie przepraszaj. #

- Też miewasz koszmary? Nic nie zauważyłem, ale może nie miałeś ich do tej pory, bo byłeś zbyt wycieńczony rekonwalescencją i całą resztą. Przez to wszystko, co przeszedłeś w życiu, mogę sobie wyobrazić, że masz ich całe mnóstwo.

# Mam. #

Harry pomyślał o swoich zwykłych snach – wojna, wszędzie umierają ludzie, krzyki, krew i ciemność. – Czy później będzie lepiej?

# Z mojego doświadczenia, stare koszmary zastępują nowe. Ale może… z czasem. Jesteś silnym, młodym człowiekiem i masz przed sobą całe życie. #

- Dzięki, chyba już mi lepiej - stwierdził Harry, a Severus wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Zanim zamknął drzwi, Harry zawołał. – Tak jak ty, wiesz! Tak jak ty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry usłyszał ciche, muzyczne brzękanie dzwonka do drzwi i odłożył książkę, którą czytał podczas zastoju w klientach.

- Cześć Harry, mam twoje zamówienie - usłyszał, gdy jego stary kolega z klasy ukazał się w wejściu, wyciągając z kieszeni kilka zminiaturyzowanych wcześniej paczek.

- Hej Neville, co słychać? - Spytał.

- „Zielony Domek" rozwija się całkiem nieźle, dzięki – odpowiedział, po czym wyszczerzył się, jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć dowcip. – Hermiona mi powiedziała, że Snape u ciebie mieszka.

- Tak, to prawda – odparł Harry, zastanawiając się, co w tym takiego śmiesznego.

Mina zrzedła Neville'owi – myślałem, że żartuje!

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Czemu do cholery, ten skończony dupek z tobą mieszka?

- Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, był ranny w bitwie, a uzdrowiciele ze Św. Munga nie wykonywali swoich obowiązków jak trzeba, więc wziąłem go do siebie, gdzie może spokojnie wracać do zdrowia – odparł szorstko Harry, dając po sobie poznać, że jest poddenerwowany. – I nie jest żadnym dupkiem!

Neville był wstrząśnięty – ale Harry! To musi być istna tortura, mieć go obok, cały czas, tam, w twoim własnym domu. Przecież ten facet to zło w najczystszej postaci!

- Severus jest najbardziej honorowym człowiekiem jakiego znam i zasługuje na pieprzony medal! I chcę ci uświadomić, że cieszy mnie jego towarzystwo – krzyknął rozwścieczony.

Wiedział, że Neville, już od czasów szkoły, miał irracjonalną fobię na punkcie Mistrza Eliksirów, ale to przekraczało wszelkie granice zdrowego rozsądku!

Harry ujrzał jak oczy kolegi rozszerzają się w panice i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy jest aż tak przerażający? Wtedy dostrzegł, że spojrzenie Neville'a nie jest skierowane na niego, a skupia się gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem. Zostawiwszy zmniejszone pudełka na ladzie, młody Longbottom pisnął i uciekł.

Harry odwrócił się, żeby ujrzeć stojącego w wejściu Severusa. Jego oczy były zwężone.

- Pewnie słyszałeś każde słowo? – Spytał, po cichu przeklinając Neville'a za jego głupotę.

Severus przytaknął.

- Przepraszam cię. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. On zwyczajnie, śmiertelnie się ciebie boi. No, i jest palantem.

Severus przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem i przez moment, Harry myślał, że chce wyciągać do niego rękę. Zamiast tego Snape, lekko potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał coś z niej strząsnąć i podał mu zapisaną kartkę.

# Ktoś chce z tobą rozmawiać przez Fiuu. #

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus siedział na łóżku rozważając to, co powiedział Harry tego ranka przed wyjściem do pracy. „Oczywiście, nie będę nalegał, żebyś mówił do mnie, zanim nie będziesz gotowy. Ale może to już czas, no wiesz…, by rozpocząć ćwiczenia". Wiedział, że Harry ma rację. Wiedział też, że jeśli kiedykolwiek chce płynnie się wypowiadać, kiedyś musi zacząć. Albo, co ważniejsze, jeśli w ogóle zamierza uprawiać magię bardziej zaawansowaną niż niewerbalne „Lumos", „Accio" (które potrafi jedynie wezwać rzeczy, znajdujące się nie dalej niż 10 stóp od niego), czy słabe zaklęcie ogrzewające.

Nie powiedziałby tego głośno, nawet gdyby mógł, ale bał się. Co jeśli nigdy nie będzie mógł wysławiać się swobodnie? Co jeżeli jego głos będzie brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż przedtem?

Miał świadomość, że musi spróbować, jednak nie uśmiechała mu się perspektywa bełkotania jak pijany głupiec, nawet w obecności siebie samego.

Jego imię. Wypowie tylko swoje imię. Mógłby to zrobić nie łudząc się, że będzie to podobne do tego co miał w pamięci. Wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.

- Thevenuh Thanp.

Skulił się. Do diabła! To nie było warte takiego upokorzenia. Nigdy więcej nie otworzy ust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siedzieli przy stole kuchennym jedząc lunch. Harry skrupulatnie przeżuwał swoją kanapkę zbierając się na odwagę, aby rozpocząć rozmowę, którą odwlekał już zbyt długo.

- Więc, Severusie – rozpoczął Harry i wziął łyk soku z dyni, żeby zyskać jeszcze kilka sekund. To nie było mądre – po prostu musiał to powiedzieć.

- Za wyjątkiem mowy, jesteś już prawie całkowicie zdrowy. Zastanawiałeś się już, co chciałbyś robić? Wrócić do Hogwartu, może? Jestem pewien, że dyrektorka szkoły przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami.

Usta Severusa wykrzywiły się w pół uśmiechu i przecząco pokręcił głową.

- Tak myślałem, nigdy nie odczułem, żebyś kochał nauczanie. Wiem, za to bardzo dobrze, że uwielbiasz przyrządzać eliksiry. Może chcesz pracować dla jednego z tych dużych laboratoriów, prowadzących badania naukowe?

Severus przechylił głowę w bok, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, ale znów zaprzeczył.

- Nie palisz się, żeby mieć nad sobą kogoś, kto mówiłby ci co i jak masz robić, co nie? –Rzucił żartobliwie Harry, mając nadzieję nieco rozładować atmosferę.

# Nie ma się co kłopotać. Dochodzę do siebie, jak byłeś łaskaw zauważyć w okamgnieniu. Gdy tylko będę zdolny do zapewnienia sobie alternatywnego zakwaterowania, uwolnię cię od ciężaru mojej osoby. Nie musisz się niepokoić moim przyszłym losem. #

Dość energiczne – Nie! – wyrwało się z ust Harrego, zanim zdążył nad sobą zapanować. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie chcę, żebyś odszedł - Harry skarcił się w duchu za swoje słowa. Severus wpatrywał się w niego, jakby mu rogi wyrosły. Nie wyszło to tak, jak zaplanował.

- Eh. To znaczy, jesteś mile widziany, tak długo jak długo będziesz chciał tutaj mieszkać – No proszę. Tak było znacznie lepiej.

- Prawdę mówiąc, mam dla ciebie propozycję. Wspominałem wcześniej, że sprzedaję niektóre składniki do eliksirów? Więc, ludzie ciągle pytają mnie, czy sprzedaję również gotowe mikstury - przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na Severusa. – Tak wiem. Oczywiście, nigdy nie widzieli mnie w pobliżu kociołka, heh. Ale myślałem o tym, że ty mógłbyś, naturalnie jakbyś zechciał, warzyć popularne eliksiry do sprzedaży w sklepie. Na dole znajduje się prawie wcale nie używane biuro, a jest to całkiem niezłe miejsce na laboratorium.

# I zgarniać moje należności, że tak powiem? #

- Co? N-nie! Wcale nie oto mi chodziło.- Czemu wszystko musi iść tak źle na każdym kroku? Miał ochotę walić głową w stół lub po prostu wczołgać się pod niego i tam się schować.

- Sądziłem, że może sprawi ci to przyjemność – powiedział ściszając głos. – I oczywiście zatrzymałbyś wszystkie zyski ze sprzedaży eliksirów. Nie jesteś mi nic winien.

# Chciałeś sprawić mi przyjemność? #

Napisał Severus, przypatrując się badawczo Harremu.

- Noo, tak – odparł Harry, próbując zwalczyć wkradający się na jego twarz rumieniec. –Pamiętam, jaki byłeś zadowolony, gdy warzyłeś eliksiry lub kiedy o nich mówiłeś. To było tak, jakbyś wtedy zapominał o całym świecie – całym bólu, tych wszystkich misjach szpiegowskich i wkurzających uczniach. Mogłem wyczytać to z twojej twarzy, Severusie. Wiem, że to cię uszczęśliwia, więc pomyślałem, że mogłaby ci się ta oferta spodobać.

Po długiej chwili ciszy, podczas której pragnienie Harrego, by wpełznąć pod stół, zwiększyło się dziesięciokrotnie, dostał odpowiedź.

# Tak, ja również uważam, że mogłaby. #


	4. Chapter 4

Tytuł oryginału: Speechless

Autor: thesewarmstars

Tłumaczenie: Hotarus Malfoyus

Bety: WS.

Zgoda: Czekam.

Rating: M.

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash SS/HP, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, złe wspomnienia z przeszłości (gwałt, maltretowanie dziecka).

**Komentarz: Kochani! Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Mobilizujecie mnie do dalszej intensywnej pracy. Pozdrawiam serdecznie. H.M.**

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

Severus siedział w swoim ulubionym, wielkim fotelu w salonie, naprzeciw kominka. Stół obok niego był zawalony podręcznikami do eliksirów, a on skwapliwie sporządzał listę substancji, które mogłyby zainteresować czarownice i czarodziei, robiących zakupy w sklepie florystycznym. Jak dotąd uwzględnił : wywar regenerujący dla roślin i zielony nabłyszczacz na liście oraz te bardziej popularne jak: mikstura powodująca szybszy wzrost papryki, czy lecznicza pasta na uszkodzenia powodowane przez szkodniki. Tymczasem, Harry zwinięty w kłębek w rogu kanapy, był pochłonięty sporządzaniem tygodniowego bilansu.

Odkąd Snape odzyskał świadomość i zorientował się, że jest pod opieką ucznia, który nienawidzi go najbardziej na świecie, ciągle kołatały mu się po głowie wątpliwości i podejrzenia. Głowił się, nad racjonalnym wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nie tylko mu pomaga w powrocie do zdrowia, ale jest dla niego miły. Nie mógł wpaść na nic sensownego, więc jego i tak niewielkie pokłady cierpliwości, zaczęły topnieć w zastraszającym tempie. Może nadszedł czas, by spróbować rozwiązać tę zagwozdkę w podejściu bezpośrednim.

# Dlaczego to robisz? #

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, wiem, mógłbym kupić samo-liczącą księgę rachunkową, ale lubię robić bilans ręcznie. To mnie relaksuje.

Severus z irytacją wywrócił oczami.

# Nie o to mi chodzi, durniu. #

- To, o co? – zdziwił się Harry, spoglądając z nad księgi rozliczeniowej.

Severus nienawidził ujmować tego w słowa – czy nie wystarczy, że to się działo?

# Dlaczego mi pomagasz? #

- Mówiłem ci już. Personel Św. Munga całkowicie cię olał. Wolałbyś umrzeć, niż zaakceptować pomoc z mojej strony?

# Naturalnie, że nie. Ale zrobiłeś znacznie więcej niż to było konieczne, by utrzymać mnie przy życiu. Jesteś miły…, uprzejmy. Z pewnością nie można tego wszystkiego zrzucić na twój honor Gryfona. Powiedz wreszcie, czego chcesz ode mnie? #

- Nic – zapewnił Harry, marszcząc brwi - chcę tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

# To bez sensu. Przecież musisz czegoś chcieć. #

- W tym właśnie sens, że nie chcę! Wielkie nieba, Severusie, czy ty nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś przyjaciela?

To zbiło Snape'a z tropu. Co się tu właściwie wyprawia? Ten bachor uważa, że są przyjaciółmi? Zaczął zastanawiać się nad pytaniem chłopaka.

Raz, dawno temu, myślał, że ma przyjaciela. Simeon Maverick, był z tego samego roku i był liderem Slytherinu. Ale nie był w najmniejszym stopniu arogancki – jak, dajmy na to, jego odpowiednik w domu Lwa. Nie, był on autentycznie miłym chłopakiem, który zawsze dbał, żeby nikt, kto miał ochotę grać w Eksplodującego Durnia nie został pominięty, albo by nikogo nie ominęła kolejka, gdy miał ochotę napić się piwa kremowego pod Trzema Miotłami. Severus, był świadom tego, że reszta Ślizgonów toleruje go jedynie dzięki Simeon'owi, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Tak było, aż do listopada trzeciego roku. Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. Severus, jak to miał w zwyczaju, zszedł na niedzielne śniadanie i przysiadł się do Simeon'a i Alexandra. Jedynych Ślizgonów, którzy oprócz niego zadali sobie trud wstania tak wcześnie w weekend. Gdy do nich dołączył, jego koledzy wymienili szybkie spojrzenia, po czym Alexander przeprosił i wyszedł do toalety. Simeon odwrócił się do niego z wyjątkowo poważnym wyrazem twarzy. To powinno było zaniepokoić Severusa, ale tak się nie stało i rozmowa, która chwilę później nastąpiła, zaskoczyła go kompletnie.

- Widzisz, Severusie. Uważam, że dobry z ciebie człowiek i w ogóle. Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli przestaniemy się kolegować.

Severus nie był w stanie zrobić nic, poza mruganiem na niego przez chwilę, po czym odparł: – Um, dobrze… Jeśli tego sobie życzysz.

- Tak. Alexander i ja przyszliśmy tu razem, oczywiście, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko …

- W tej chwili? Eee, no tak, oczywiście. To, ja chyba…, chyba powinienem usiąść właśnie tam, czyż nie? Używając całej siły woli jaką posiadał, zmusił swoje odmawiające współpracy nogi, aby przeniosły go na odległy koniec stołu, gdzie nikt, nigdy nie siadał. Opadł na ławkę i odrętwiały, gapił się na swoje ręce, leżące na stole. Myślał intensywnie, próbując doszukać się przyczyn takiego obrotu spraw.

Czy to przez to, co zaszło, dwa tygodnie temu, między nim a Lucjuszem? Merlin jeden wie, jak bardzo Severus brzydził się sobą, za to co zrobił. Ale czy na pewno? Kilka dni po incydencie, gdy mijał Lucjusza na korytarzu, a ten zaczął delikatnie pieścić jego policzek wierzchem dłoni, Severus uciekł z płaczem do pokoju Simeon'a. Tam szlochając, wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, co zaszło w miniony weekend, a Simeon pocieszał go. Niewątpliwie, jeśli chciał zerwać z nim znajomość z tego powodu, zrobiłby to już wtedy.

Być może Lucjusz groził Simeon'owi? Może nie wystarczyło mu, że wydarł Severusowi całą niewinność…, że zmusił Severusa ( który nigdy w świecie nawet o czymś takim nie myślał), aby mu uległ i zdecydował się zabrać Snape'owi jedyną osobę w szkole, która nie patrzyła na niego ze wstrętem. Chociaż, Simeon jako jedyny spośród całego Slytherinu, był zawsze odporny na urok i groźby siedemnastoletniego blondyna. Poddać się Malfoy'owi, dać mu się wodzić za nos, to nie było do niego podobne.

To może w takim razie, przyczyną były wydarzenia minionego tygodnia? We wtorkowy wieczór, znajomy uczeń nakrył Severusa w laboratorium, na końcowym etapie warzenia eliksiru Natychmiastowej Śmierci. Żeby przekonać dyrektora szkoły i opiekuna swojego domu, że nie zamierzał nikogo zamordować, był zmuszony przyznać, że robił to dla siebie. Zarobił oficjalną eskortę do Św. Munga, gdzie spędził w zamknięciu cztery dni, podczas których karcił się i wypominał sobie, że tak łatwo dał się przyłapać. Został wypuszczony zeszłego wieczoru i ten poranek był pierwszą okazją, kiedy mógł zobaczyć się z Simeon'em.

Lub może nie była to żadna z tych rzeczy. Może Simeon'owi skończyła się cierpliwość, aby tolerować dziwacznego, nędznego, odpychającego, brzydkiego, mającego obsesję na punkcie eliksirów chłopaka, którego i tak nikt nie lubił. Może w końcu uświadomił sobie, że Severus po prostu nie był tego wart. Cokolwiek to było, Severus nie mógł go winić. Więc zamknął się na wszystkich i wszystko, jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem. Resztę swoich szkolnych dni spędził na jedzeniu i uczeniu się w samotności. Czwórka terrorystów z Gryffindoru zorientowała się, że nie jest już pod ochroną Simeon'a i jego kolegów, więc znęcali się nad nim bezlitośnie przez następne cztery lata.

Czy miał kiedyś przyjaciela?

Severus pokręcił głową na „nie" i unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, opuścił pokój tak szybko, jak tylko to było możliwe, aby nie wywrzeć wrażenia, że ucieka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pokój był niewielki, ale odpowiedni dla prowizorycznego laboratorium. Bez wątpienia było to więcej niż na to zasługiwał, więc nie narzekał. Tego ranka pracował nad eliksirem łagodzącym ból.

Severus niemalże westchnął. Po tak długim czasie, z dala od kociołka, czuł się po prostu dobrze - bardzo dobrze - znów praktykując swoją sztukę. Bo eliksiry, to nie nauka czy rzemiosło, jak wielu tępych ignorantów uważało, lecz sztuka. Można za każdym razem, przestrzegać wskazówek receptury z precyzją metronomu, a eliksir nigdy dwa razy taki sam nie wyjdzie. Nie, żeby większość pustogłowych imbecyli, była zdolna to dostrzec, ale dla Severusa to było oczywiste. Jeśli ktoś pragnąłby doskonałego eliksiru, musiałby wszystko starannie równoważyć.

Jak na razie dodał już o 0,4 grama więcej suszonej figi niż przewiduje oryginalna receptura, ponieważ wilgotność otaczającego powietrza była bardzo niska. Nie, żeby korzystał z przepisu, skądże, ale pamiętał ją dokładnie. Zauważył, że powierzchnia eliksiru nie była tak opalizująca jak powinna, więc obniżył temperaturę o 2,5ºC, podwoił sproszkowaną belladonnę i dorzucił szczyptę złotego proszku. Tak. Teraz wygląda znacznie lepiej.

Wyczuł czyjąś obecność w pokoju i jego, wywołany warzeniem, spokój zaczął uchodzić. Obrócił się w kierunku drzwi z gniewnym spojrzeniem, ale oparty o framugę drzwi Harry -który stał tam już jakiś czas - tylko się uśmiechnął.

# Więc? Życzysz sobie czegoś? # Zapisał w notesie Severus. Harry jednak nie odpowiedział na pytanie.

- Całkiem nieźle wyglądasz, gdy oddajesz się warzeniu eliksirów.

Gdyby Severus był choć troszkę mnie perfekcyjny w panowaniu nad swoimi emocjami mógłby się zmieszać. Na szczęście, był w tym mistrzem.

# To oczywiste. A jak ci się wydaje? Czy inaczej robiłbym to tak często? #

Odpowiedział z doskonale poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry wytrzymał około dwóch sekund, zanim wybuchnął śmiechem. Jakaś nieznana dotąd część Severusa chciała, aby odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale powstrzymał się. Kiedy Harry doszedł już do siebie, skomentował – cóż, skoro masz nadzieję, że klienci to uchwycą i zostaną oczarowani, proszę upewnij się tylko, że zapłacili za zakupy, zanim pozwolisz im zaciągnąć się do łóżka. Lunch za pół godziny, ty zuchwała kokietko. – Po czym wyszedł, by wrócić na swoje stanowisko za ladą.

Jak tylko Harry zniknął za rogiem, Severus pozwolił jednemu kącikowi ust na to niesłychane dziwactwo, jakim był uśmiech i powrócił do swojego moździerza, aby utłuc więcej smoczych łusek. Wprawdzie było to dla niego nowe doświadczenie, ale jeśli tak miała wyglądać przyjaźń, to może potrafiłby się zmusić do tolerowania jej.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry i Severus siedzieli w salonie, wygodnie usadowieni w fotelach oddając się lekturze, gdy nagle czyjaś głowa wyłoniła się z kominka.

- Seamus! – zawołał Harry, starając się brzmieć na uradowanego. Dobrze wiedział, że zanosi się na niesamowicie żenująca konwersację. Co do tego nie było dwóch zdań. Pomyślał, że może zdoła temu zapobiec, jeśli uda mu się skierować uwagę kolegi na fakt, że Severus też jest obecny, zanim Seamus zacznie gadać, ale… było już za późno.

- Siema, kumplu! Przypuszczamy dziś atak na klub, idziesz? I za nim znów powiesz „nie", niech ci przypomnę, że nie było cię tam dobre sześć miesięcy – co najmniej od gwiazdki.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie był wystarczająco szybki.

- No daj spokój, przecież dobrze wiemy czego ci trzeba. Kiedy ostatni raz miałeś porządne rżnięcie z gorącym facetem? Pewnie nawet nie pamiętasz? Chodź z nami, znajdziemy ci jakiegoś niezłego ogiera!

No i stało się…

- Seamus! – wrzasnął Harry, uciszając przyjaciela, zanim wyrwą mu się kolejne lubieżne komentarze. – To nie jest odpowiedni moment. Jasne?

- Harry, nie było odpowiedniego momentu od miesięcy! No, dalej stary, potrzebujesz dobrego bzykanka. Wiesz, że znajdziemy ci kogoś odpowiedniego w klubie, jeśli to cię gryzie. Nawet sam cię przelecę, jeśli będę musiał.

Harry wywrócił oczami i odburknął – to takie kuszące, że aż mam inne plany na wieczór. – Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku Severusa, mając nadzieję, że ujrzy go nadal czytającego, albo chociaż udającego, że nie słucha i Harry będzie mógł zachować resztki godności, ale jego były nauczyciel wydawał się otwarcie przysłuchiwać każdemu słowu.

Seamus musiał zauważyć spojrzenie Harrego, bo następne, co mu się wyrwało to : „P-Profesor Snape!".

Severus skinął mu lekko, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

Czyżby był zażenowany? No, to byłoby dość zdumiewające, bo przecież to nie jego sekrety zostały tu właśnie obnażone.

- Yyy, więc ja w takim razie… – próbował wysłowić się Seamus. – To może następnym razem, nara stary.

I już go nie było, a Harry został zastanawiając się, co na bogów miał teraz z sobą zrobić. Co powiedzieć, żeby się wytłumaczyć i przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę, która zapadła. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, w końcu - dzięki Merlinowi - Severus zareagował pierwszy. Harry nie mógł nie dostrzec, że Mistrz Eliksirów ciągle unika jego spojrzenia.

# Czemu przestałeś z nimi wychodzić? #

Z pewnością nie tego typu pytania oczekiwał i zaczął miotać się w odpowiedzi. – Ja… to znaczy… Sądzę, że to już mi nie odpowiada. Szybki numerek, mam na myśli. To chyba już mi nie wystarcza. Chcę czegoś więcej.

Harry nie był pewny, czy oczekiwał odpowiedzi i nie mógł się zdecydować, czy mu ulżyło czy był rozczarowany, gdy Severus po prostu przytaknął do swoich kolan i powrócił do czytania swojej książki. Zadowolił się obojętnością i również powrócił do lektury.


	5. Chapter 5

Tytuł oryginału: Speechless

Autor: thesewarmstars

Tłumaczenie: Hotarus Malfoyus

Bety: WS.

Zgoda: Czekam.

Rating: M.

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash SS/HP, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, złe wspomnienia z przeszłości (gwałt, maltretowanie dziecka)

**Komentarz: Oddaję w Wasze ręce kolejny rozdział :) Dziękuję za miłe słowa komentarzy i uwagi. Postaram się, aby rozdziały były coraz lepszej jakości.  
**

**Pozdrawiam serdecznie. H.M.  
**

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

Severus siedział sącząc herbatę i patrzył, jak Harry wierci się niespokojnie na krześle (ostatnio zdarzało mu się to dość często). Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co takiego zrobił, że nagle Harry stał się przy nim taki nerwowy – choć to powinno być dla Snape'a zabawne, dziwnym trafem, nie było.

- Więc, eee, jak się czułeś, gdy byłeś dyrektorem szkoły? – spytał Harry.

Severus wzdrygnął się. Bycie dyrektorem było dla niego, delikatnie mówiąc, potworne. Nie chciał specjalnie na ten temat dyskutować, ale po wszystkim, co Harry dla niego zrobił, czy to tak wiele, żeby udzielić mu odpowiedzi?

# Dzieliłem mój czas pomiędzy dbanie o to, by nadal pozostać dobrze poinformowanym o planach Czarnego Pana, próbując zniweczyć ich tak wiele jak tylko się da, a ochronę powierzonych mojej opiece uczniów, jednocześnie starając się, aby wyglądało to tak, jakbym terroryzował ich najlepiej jak potrafię. Niewiele pozostawało czasu na typowe dla dyrektora szkoły obowiązki. #

- Jasne, ekhm, przepraszam. Głupie pytanie -wybełkotał Harry do swojej herbaty.

Severus powstrzymał się przed przyznaniem mu racji.

# Skąd to pytanie? #

- Ah, – odparł Harry w końcu spoglądając na niego – chyba chciałem tylko jakoś zacząć rozmowę, spróbować poznać cię lepiej.

# Chcesz poznać mnie lepiej? # _Co to właściwie ma znaczyć?_

- Noo, tak.

# Po co? #

- Czy muszę mieć powód? Mieszkasz tutaj już cztery czy pięć miesięcy i myślę, że układa nam się całkiem nieźle. Wybacz mi, że mam w zwyczaju rozmawiać o rozmaitych rzeczach z moimi przyjaciółmi.

I znów to słowo. Przyjaciele. Być może, powszechnym zwyczajem przyjaciół były rozmowy, nawet bardzo osobiste czy bolesne. Jednak, z pewnością, nie leżało to w naturze Severusa. Nie potrafił się otworzyć czy zwierzać z przykrych doświadczeń, ani z czegokolwiek. Ale nagle nawiedziła go myśl, że chciałby dowiedzieć się więcej o Harrym. Czy to nie dziwne? Może Harry wcale nie był wścibski ani nie chciał przypominać mu o tym frustrującym czasie w jego życiu, gdy czuł się tak bardzo bezsilny. Może to była zwykła ciekawość.

# Co na Wrota Azkabanu strzeliło ci do głowy, żeby otwierać sklep florystyczny? #

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Nie sądzę, aby to tu pasowało, słodziutka, może spróbujesz do otworu w kształcie trójkąta?- zasugerował Harry, wskazując miejsce, gdzie klocek będzie pasował. Lecz Rose dalej usiłowała wcisnąć mały drewniany trójkąt do kwadratowej dziury. Uznając, że to równie dobre rozwiązanie.

# Po co, jeśli mogę wiedzieć, uparcie starasz się mówić do tego bachora. Przecież ona i tak nic nie rozumie. #

- Cóż, a jak inaczej miałaby się nauczyć? I nie jest bachorem, przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Jestem pewien, że będzie okropnie denerwująca, jak już zacznie nim być…

- Panie Potter! – usłyszał Harry i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Alfonso, patrzącego na nich z korytarza.

- Czy mógłby pan zejść na dół? Jest pan pilnie potrzebny w sklepie – wyjaśnił Alfonso.

- Jestem dość zajęty, w tej chwili – odpowiedział Harry, wskazując niemowlę na swoich kolanach. – Czy to naprawdę nie może zaczekać?

- Bardzo przepraszam panie Potter, ale myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak pan zejdzie na dół.

- Hmm, dobrze, chyba mógłbym ją zabrać ze sobą, albo może ty z nią zostaniesz? – zaryzykował Harry, a brwi Alfonso z przerażenia powędrowały w górę.

# Nie bądź śmieszny. #

Harry był poirytowany : to pierwszy raz, kiedy jego chrześnica przyszła do niego w odwiedziny i od razu mieli „drobną" katastrofę. Odwrócił się do Severusa.

- Co więc sugerujesz?

# Naturalnie, ja się nią zaopiekuję. #

Najwidoczniej Harry czegoś tu nie rozumiał – ty będziesz jej pilnował? Przed chwilą udało ci się nazwać ją bachorem.

Severus zmarszczył brwi # ciebie nazywam bachorem cały czas, a jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się, bym upuścił cię na głowę. Po prostu daj mi ją i idź zajmij się swoim niekompetentnym pracownikiem. #

- Jesteś pewien? Założę się, że mogę zafiuukać do Molly i poprosić ją, aby trochę posiedziała z Rose.

# Czy naprawdę uważasz, że jestem tak nieudolny? # Ofuknął go Severus.

- Ja… um… nie, jasne, że nie. Więc właściwie, właściwie powinienem zostawić ją z tobą, prawda? – Harry wstał i delikatnie podał ją Severusowi w ramiona. Nic jej nie będzie. Przecież Severus chyba nie będzie na nią krzyczeć, czy coś w tym stylu. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Wstydził się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że niemal zapomniał o Rose. Wracał właśnie do góry po tym, jak poradził sobie z rozbitym oknem (które najwidoczniej było wynikiem wypadku, spowodowanego przez kogoś przechadzającego się chodnikiem) i zdenerwowanym klientem, który został pocięty przez spadające szkło. Dał poirytowanemu klientowi dożywotnią, dziesięcioprocentową zniżkę na wszystkie produkty, ale nie przypuszczał, by ten kiedykolwiek wrócił.

Kiedy stawał na najwyższym stopniu schodów, udzielając sobie ostrej nagany, zobaczył przed sobą ciekawy obraz: Rose, siedzącą nadal na kolanach Severusa, który nucił jej jakąś melodię i sprawiał, że jej pluszowy hipogryf tańczył wokół jego kolan, podczas gdy ona radośnie gaworzyła, oparta plecami o jego klatkę piersiową.

Jednak tym, co uderzyło go najbardziej, był wyraz twarzy Severusa. Wyraz, którego na pewno nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Cień uśmiechu błąkał się po jego ustach, a spojrzenie, mimo że ewidentnie skupione na Rose, wydawało się odległe. Wyglądał niemal smutno - dokładnie tak jak czuł się Harry, gdy zorientował się, że jest gejem, więc nigdy nie będzie miał własnych dzieci i nie założy rodziny.

Severus spoglądał na nią czule i ciepło. Widząc to, Harry poczuł ucisk w piersiach oraz nieodparte pragnienie, aby pójść i przytulić tego człowieka. No i może, przy okazji, musnąć wierzchem dłoni te jego kości policzkowe.

Potrząsając głową, żeby pozbyć się natrętnych myśli, ostrożnie przeczyścił gardło i uśmiechnięty wszedł do pokoju.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wydawało się, że ta klątwa nie ma końca.

Lub może wydawałoby się, gdyby miażdżący kości ból od _Cruciatusa _nie spowodował, że Severus w ogóle nie był zdolny do myślenia. Leżał, zwinięty na podłodze, pod różdżką Czarnego Pana, daremnie próbując nie krzyczeć.

Kiedy był już pewien, że zaraz straci świadomość, że oszaleje lub lada chwila zacznie krwawić z oczu, ból zniknął. Podniosła go osoba, w której ledwie zdołał rozpoznać Harrego. Stali teraz obaj na trawiastej, otoczonej gęstymi drzewami polanie. Snape był zdumiony nagłą zmianą scenerii, a młody czarodziej, stojący dziesięć stóp od niego, uśmiechał się tylko.

- Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś – powiedział do Harrego.

- Nie ma sprawy – odparł Harry.– Teraz ty w zamian, możesz zrobić coś dla mnie.

Jakaś część Severusa podpowiadała mu, że coś tu jest nie tak (mówienie takich rzeczy nie było podobne do Harrego), ale reszta po prostu udzieliła odpowiedzi – cokolwiek zechcesz, Harry.

- Dobrze. W takim razie, rozbieraj się.

Ta sama, niespokojna część Severusa wysłała kolejne ostrzegawcze impulsy, lecz część która zdawała się panować nad jego ciałem szeptała „Tak" i ściągała już jego koszulkę przez głowę. Severus zastanawiał się: do czego to prowadzi? Czy Harry zamierza zdjąć także swoje ubrania? Czy Harry zechce go dotykać, czy tylko patrzeć? A może planuje go pocałować?

Pozbył się swojej ostatniej części garderoby i stanął całkowicie nagi. To był właśnie ten moment, w którym zauważył ich, wyłaniających się z lasu ludzi, których dobrze znał. Byli tam wszyscy: jego szkolni koledzy, współpracownicy z Hogwartu i Śmierciożercy.

- Co… - zaczął, ale Harry mu przerwał.

- Nie udawaj takiego zdziwionego. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że chciałbym cię oglądać nago? – zakpił z niego Harry. – To jest wręcz ohydne – zakończył, a jego tłumiony dotychczas chichot zamienił się w głośny, drwiący śmiech. Wszyscy pozostali – wszyscy, których kiedykolwiek znał – też wybuchli śmiechem. Śmiali się z niego.

- Harry?- zapytał niepewnie, ale jedyną odpowiedź jaką uzyskał, to śmiech. Spojrzał na ziemię w poszukiwaniu swoich ubrań, ale nigdzie ich nie było. Chciał zwinąć się w kłębek na trawie albo chociaż zasłonić się, ale jego ciało przestało go słuchać. Nie było też dokąd uciec, bo ludzie na polanie uformowali wokół niego szczelny mur ze swoich ciał i nie przestawali się śmiać.

Nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez, które zaczęły płynąć ciepłymi strumieniami po jego policzkach i stał. Stał tam i płakał, zastanawiając się, co takiego zrobił Harremu, że ten zachował się w taki sposób.

Nagle usłyszał – ciii, Severusie, ciiii, już dobrze, jesteś bezpieczny. Wszystko w porządku. – Ktoś szeptał, kołysząc go. Ukrył twarz w ramionach - ramionach Harrego. Wziął drżący oddech i zanurzył się głębiej w jego objęcia.

- Tak, właśnie tak. Już nie śpisz? Jestem tu, mam cię.

Przez krótką, przerażającą chwilę bał się, że Harry zacznie się z niego śmiać i zamarł. Ale poczuł jak palce, głaszczą jego włosy, a usta szepczą uspokajająco przy jego skroni. To był prawdziwy Harry, nie Harry ze snu i wszystko było w porządku. Był bezpieczny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry budził się wolno, wypełniało go błogie uczucie harmonii, jakby wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Zrobił głęboki wdech i odkrył ciężar leżący na jego klatce piersiowej oraz, że coś łaskocze go w nos.

Siłując się z powiekami, w końcu otworzył oczy i stało się oczywiste, że on i Severus leżą wtuleni w siebie, a włosy Severusa spoczywają mu na twarzy. Góra jego piżamy, gdzie znajdował się policzek Severusa, była mokry od łez.

To wyglądało prawie tak, jakby się długo przytulali, a następnie zasnęli w swoich objęciach. Co jak stwierdził - wracając myślami do minionej nocy - było dokładnie tym, co się zdarzyło.

Przypuszczał, że powinien czuć się dziwnie, ale wszystko o czym teraz mógł myśleć, to było pragnienie, aby budzić się tak każdego dnia: ze skórą Severusa przy jego skórze, z zapachem Severusa, otulającym go niczym ciepły koc, czując bicie jego serca i słysząc jego spokojny, miarowy oddech.

I nie było to ani trochę dziwne.

Ostrożnie wsunął swoją rękę do kieszeni, zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i rzucił czar lekkiego snu na swojego towarzysza, by mógł wyśliznąć się spod niego, nie budząc go. Przy drzwiach, spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył jak ręka Severusa błądzi po łóżku w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Westchnął, po czym anulował zaklęcie, aby Severus mógł naturalnie się obudzić i poszedł przygotować się do pracy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To bez sensu. Brzmi jak pijane, sepleniące, trzyletnie dziecko. Po perfekcji, którą doskonalił przez ostatnie czterdzieści lat, nie było ani śladu, a wszystko przez jego nowy język. Usiłował pocieszać się faktem, że jego głos dalej miał tą samą barwę, co wcześniej – w końcu, miał problem z językiem, nie ze strunami głosowymi – ale nie było z tego wielkiego pożytku.

Zbierając siły na jeszcze jedną, ostatnią na dziś próbę, podniósł różdżkę i wycelował w książkę leżącą na jego nocnym stoliku.

- _Windawthium Weviotha_ – i znowu nic.

Obierając inną taktykę, pomyślał tak intensywnie, jak tylko potrafił „_Wingardium Leviosa_" i książka zatrzęsła się lekko, ale pozostała dokładnie tam, gdzie była.

Przeklął w duchu. Dlaczego akurat te niewerbalne zaklęcia z którymi miał największy problem w opanowaniu, były przydatne w pojedynkach. Był bezbronny. Nie potrafił unieszkodliwić nikogo, gdyż szczytem jego możliwości było zaklęcie suszące, którego używał po wyjściu z pod prysznica (kiedy brakło ręczników).

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Oczywiście to Harry, ale nie wejdzie bez pozwolenia, więc Severus wstał, aby otworzyć mu drzwi. Miał ogromną ochotę warknąć „Czego?" na tego irytującego gówniarza, ale nie mógł, co drażniło go jeszcze bardziej.

- Kolacja gotowa, Severusie – zakomunikował Harry, po czym spojrzał Severusowi w twarz i zmarszczył brwi. – Ćwiczyłeś?

# A jak ci się wydaje? To beznadziejne! #

- Nieprawda i dobrze wiesz, że mam rację. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to cię cholernie irytuje, ale to jedyna droga do sukcesu. Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że pewnego dnia wysiłek się opłaci i znów będziesz mógł pięknie i czysto obrażać ludzi modulując głos, zamiast robić to tylko w myślach. Ale nawet, gdy tak się nie stanie, to nie koniec świata. Jestem z tobą bez względu na wszystko – wiesz to prawda? Teraz skończ się dąsać i chodź zjeść. Zrobiłem lasagne, a ty lubisz lasagne.

Po czym, Harry wziął go za rękę i wyciągnął z pokoju, a Severus za nim podążył, jakoś – niewytłumaczalnie – nie zdolny do oporu.


	6. Chapter 6

Tytuł oryginału: Speechless

Autor: thesewarmstars

Tłumaczenie: Hotarus Malfoyus

Beta: WS.

Zgoda: Czekam.

Rating: M.

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash SS/HP, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, złe wspomnienia z przeszłości (gwałt, maltretowanie dziecka)

**Komentarz: Bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienia, ale nie daję rady wrzucać więcej niż rozdział na tydzień. Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze :)**

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

Harry siedział przy stole, rzucając co chwilę ukradkowe spojrzenia na Severusa. Sam nie wiedział, czemu tak robi? Właśnie miał wziąć do ust kolejny kęs swojej owsianki, kiedy mała sowa śnieżna zanurkowała przez otwarte okno i usiadła na jego serwetce.

Sówka uszczypnęła go serdecznie, jak tylko odwiązał list.

**- **Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę Demeter. Czy Andromeda życzyła sobie, abyś poczekała na odpowiedź?

Demeter podskakując na jednej nóżce znalazła się na brzegu stołu i wyleciała przez okno.

**- **Jak widać nie.

Rozwinął list i zaczął czytać, całkowicie zapominając o swoim śniadaniu.

Severus chrząknął, ale nie przyniosło zamierzonego efektu, więc wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął ręki Harrego, aby zwrócić jego uwagę. Harry zareagował. Uświadomił sobie, że skończył czytać list już dobrych kilka minut temu.

**-** Oh, przepraszam – powiedział zakłopotany Harry.

Podniósł wzrok, by ujrzeć zaniepokojone spojrzenie Severusa, który podał mu kartkę z pytaniem:

# Czy przydarzyło im się coś złego ? #

**-** Nie, wszystko w porządku. Chyba. Andromeda pisze, że ma jakieś problemy z wahaniami przepływu magii i była u Świętego Munga, żeby to zbadać – wyjaśnił Harry, po czym dodał – chciała mnie poinformować zawczasu, abym nie zaczął świrować czy coś w tym stylu, gdyby wieści o jej pobycie w Mungu doszły do mnie inną drogą. Mówi, że to nic poważnego.

# Mam nadzieję, że tak jest w istocie. A co z Teddym? #

**-** W porządku.

# Muszę powiedzieć, że dziwi mnie fakt, iż wcale tutaj nie bywa. #

Harrego ukłuło poczucie winy. Severus miał rację. Zaniedbywał swojego chrześniaka, ale jak miał mu to wyjaśnić?

**- **Wiem. Tylko… to skomplikowane.

# Pod jakim względem? Wydajesz się radzić całkiem nieźle z Rose, podczas jej wizyt. #

Harry zawahał się. Nigdy z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał i nie był pewien, czy chciał. Ale w Severusie było coś takiego, co powodowało, że łatwo było mu się zwierzać. Może, dlatego że nie mógł odpowiedzieć tym swoim surowym, ostrym, aksamitnym głosem, a może to wcale nie dlatego.

**-** Jak wiesz, jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym i kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem, że Remus razem z Tonks zginęli, po początkowym uczuciu żalu, byłem… taki szczęśliwy. Wiem, jestem okropny. Myślałem, że skoro jego rodzice nie żyją, a ja jestem chrzestnym, to mi powierzą wychowywanie Tedda, że będzie… będzie mój. Sądziłem, że to moja szansa. Byłem taki głupi.

Harry zamknął oczy na wspomnienie żalu, jaki czuł gdy wszyscy, w tym Andromeda, uznali za oczywiste, że opiekę nad dzieckiem należy przyznać jej.

# Co w tym głupiego? #

**-** Nie nabijaj się ze mnie, Severusie – zaśmiał się gorzko Harry. **- **To jasne, że każdy wiedział, że byłbym beznadziejnym ojcem. Zbyt nieodpowiedzialnym, zbyt lekkomyślnym, w zasadzie dokładnie takim, jakim zawsze mówisz, że jestem. Kto powierzyłby mi dziecko? Takie życie, widać, nie jest mi pisane.

# Nie pleć bzdur! #

Harry był zszokowany, widząc gniew na twarzy Severusa. O co chodzi?

# Nie wierzę, że twoi przyjaciele myślą w ten sposób o tobie, a jeśli tak, to są skończonymi kretynami. #

**- **Dziękuję ci, …chyba. Ale mają rację. Nie miałem nikogo z kogo mógłbym brać przykład. Wiem, że zamykanie dziecka w schowku pod schodami, bez jedzenia i wypuszczanie go jedynie, aby ugotował i posprzątał oraz żelazna dyscyplina nie są najszczęśliwszym pomysłem. Jednak, poza tym nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak zajmować się dzieckiem.

To, że nikt nawet nie rozważał tego, czy Teddy powinien być ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, czy nie, bardzo go bolało. Lecz kiedy zaczął się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać, to miało sens.

# To absurdalne! Jak możesz myśleć, że byłbyś złym opiekunem? Jestem pewien, że każdy jest nieco zagubiony, gdy po raz pierwszy w jego życiu pojawia się dziecko. #

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Severus go broni i to tak gorliwie. Na myśl o tym, że mówi to on – nie byle kto, ale właśnie ten człowiek – zrobiło mu się ciepło.

# I o co chodzi z tym schowkiem? Przecież to oczywiste, że nie zrobiłbyś nic tak idiotycznego. Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? #

Niech to szlag! Jak zwykle musiał otworzyć tą swoją wielką gębę i coś chlapnąć, nieprawdaż?

**-** Słuchaj, to nic. Serio. Nie chcę o tym mówić.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

# Mówisz z własnego doświadczenia? #

**- **Tak.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Severus skanował jego twarz, po czym najwidoczniej zadowolony z rezultatów stwierdził:

# Cóż, mimo wszystko, to nie może być powodem, aby go wcale nie widywać. Mam świadomość, że wspomnienie tego, co prawie miałeś jest bolesne, ale musisz sobie uzmysłowić, że on wciąż cię potrzebuje. #

Harry westchnął. Dlaczego ten facet zawsze musi mieć rację?

**-** Tak, chyba zachowywałem się egoistycznie. Już, straciłem rok z jego życia. Napiszę do Andromedy, że chętnie się Teddem zaopiekuję – powiedział, sięgając po pióro i pergamin.

**-** I Severusie, dziękuję ci.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-** Hej, muszę skoczyć później na Pokątną, idziesz ze mną? Mógłbyś sam kupić odpowiednie składniki do eliksirów. – Zapytał Harry, rzucając czar myjący na naczynia.

# Nie jestem przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł. # Severus był pewny, że jak tylko jego stopa stanie na zewnątrz, zostanie przeklęty z dziesięć razy ( jak nie więcej).

**- **Mówiłem ci już, zostałeś oczyszczony z wszystkich zarzutów. Nikt nie ma prawa cię oskarżać. ** -** Harry skrzywił się i dodał **-** cóż, przynajmniej nie oficjalnie.

Severus podniósł jedną brew.

**- **W każdym razie, publiczne pokazywanie się w moim towarzystwie z pewnością jest bezpieczne, jestem przecież cholernym wybawcą – upierał się Harry.

# Tak sądzisz? A co ze śmierciożercami i ich sympatykami, którzy uważają mnie za zdrajcę, któremu przydałaby się nauczka? #

To nie był najmądrzejszy pomysł. Może, używając zaklęć niewerbalnych, byłby zdolny się obronić, ale zawsze jego najlepszą bronią były słowa. Jeśli ktoś chciał z nim walczyć, mógł „pomóc" mu zmienić zdanie albo upokorzyć go do tego stopnia, że delikwent straciłby ochotę na pojedynek.

**-** Sądzę, że pewnie nie będzie ich tam zbyt wielu. Myślisz, że śmierciożercy przechadzają się Pokątną w biały dzień i atakują ludzi na widoku wszystkich. Severusie, to nie w twoim stylu – bać się. Nie martw się, jak będzie trzeba, ochronię cię – odparł Harry, lekko wyzywająco, co nie uszło uwadze Severusa. Za kogo ten szczeniak się ma?

# Mogę cię zapewnić, że się nie boję! Kiedy wychodzimy? #

Nawet jeśli zabrzmiało to nieco drwiąco, Severus wiedział, że Harry nie żartuje. Gdy zajdzie taka konieczność będzie go bronił i to z całych sił. Nie żeby on tego w ogóle potrzebował. Jednak, słowa Harrego sprawiły, że poczuł się lepiej.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry postawił swoją szklankę z whiskey na stoliku do kawy i zadał pytanie, nad którym już jakiś czas się zastanawiał:

**-** Czy wiesz kto cię przeklął?

# To musiała być Bellatrix. Zawsze była całkiem niezła w rzucaniu dziwacznych uroków. #

Odpowiedział Severus, którego charakter pisma był wciąż idealny, pomimo kilku drinków.

**-** Co u licha takiego jej powiedziałeś, że spro- sprowkw, zmusiłeś ją, żeby przeklęła twój j-język i to nieznanym dot – dotycz, jak na razie, zaklęciem?

# Dotychczas. #

Severus wsunął notes na mały palec i wstał, aby nalać sobie kolejnego drinka. Przygotowując napój, przerwał i stojąc przy prowizorycznym barze zapisał coś, po czym podszedł bliżej Harrego, żeby dać mu przeczytać, uśmiechając się przy tym przebiegle.

# Istnieje pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że zasugerowałem iż jej ukochany Czarny Pan nie jest czystej krwi. Jest również możliwe, że wspomniałem coś na temat tego, że skoro jest niezdolny do odczuwania jakichkolwiek emocji, jej płomiennych uczuć również może nie odwzajemnić. #

Harry zaczął się śmiać tak mocno, że prawie upuścił szklankę i z dużym trudem objął się w pół. Wiedział, że to poniekąd wina alkoholu, ale to było takie zabawne.

**-** Ty… ty powiedziałeś jej, że … że on nie,… że jej nie kocha? – wypiszczał Harry pomiędzy napadami śmiechu. Musiał zrobić z siebie niezłe widowisko, ponieważ następne, co do niego dotarło, to niesamowity wręcz dźwięk.

Severus się śmiał.

Pełnym, szczerym śmiechem, a jego oczy błyszczały, pełne szczęścia. To była najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Zanim pomyślał, co robi, wstał i podszedł tak blisko Severusa, że naruszył** -** i to całkiem znacznie **-** jego prywatną przestrzeń.

Severus przestał się śmiać i podniósł pytająco brew, ale wciąż miał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby go nie dotknąć.

**-** Jesteś taki piękny – szepnął, przykładając jedną dłoń do twarzy Severusa i gładząc kciukiem policzek. Potem przysunął się bliżej i pocałował go. I było to takie, takie wspaniałe. Otworzył nieco usta, próbując zachęcić te delikatne wargi, by się poruszyły.

Po chwili, która zdawała się być wiecznością, poczuł nieśmiałą, delikatną odpowiedź i dreszcz przeszył całe jego ciało. Wtedywłaśnie **-** niestety** -** musiał wziąć oddech i wszystko się skończyło.

Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Severusa. Zdziwił się, bo zobaczył przed sobą kompletnie skołowanego mężczyznę, który miał przytknięte palce do swoich ust, zarumienione policzki i pytanie w oczach, jakby nie był do końca pewny, co się właściwie stało.

**-** Wyluzuj, Severusie, zachowujesz się, jakby to był twój pierwszy raz– powiedział żartobliwie Harry z zamiarem rozluźnienia trochę nastroju.

Natychmiast twarz Severusa zrobiła się niesamowicie czerwona, po czym przykrył usta dłonią, odwrócił wzrok i zamknął mocno oczy.

Co? Nie. Nie, to przecież niemożliwe. Choć może…?

**-** Severus. Całowałeś się już wcześniej. Prawda? – zapytał Harry, niedowierzając.

Severus podniósł notatnik z podłogi, z miejsca, gdzie chwilę temu upadł i napisał:

# Oczywiście, że tak. Durniu! #

Brwi Harrego pytająco powędrowały w górę, nie chciał go obrazić, ale nie był pewien, w co ma wierzyć.

Twarz Severusa przepełniona była bólem i niezdecydowaniem. Po chwili niechętnie dodał:

# Raz.# Stał, zbierając w sobie siły i czekając aż Harry go wyśmieje.

Raz. Raz! Harry nie mógł pojąć jak prawie czterdziestoletnia osoba, może mieć za sobą tylko jeden pocałunek. Choć w sumie, jeśli ta druga osoba drwiła z Severusa lub wyśmiała go – co było dokładnie tym, czego, jak widać Severus po nim właśnie oczekiwał **-** mógł nigdy więcej nie chcieć powtarzać takiego doświadczenia.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

**-** No, to masz już dwa na koncie. Może masz ochotę na trzeci?

# Nie! Nie wyśmiewaj się ze mnie, nie teraz. Nie ty. # Powiedział błagalnym tonem Severus, a jego twarz wyrażała gniew i brak pewności siebie.

**- **Ale ze mnie kretyn. Wcale nie miałem tego na myśli, szczerze – zapewnił Harry, przeklinając się w duchu za tak bezmyślne słowa. – Ja naprawdę chcę cię znów pocałować, to chciałem powiedzieć, a wyszło jak zwykle beznadziejnie.

# Dlaczego? #

**- ** Wiesz jaki jestem – jak tylko otworzę usta, zawsze palnę coś głupiego, a pewnie whisky w tym nie pomaga.

# Niezaprzeczalnie masz rację, ale nie oto mi chodziło. #

- Och, dlaczego chcę cię znów pocałować? Nie potrafię dokładnie powiedzieć, poza tym, że naprawdę chciałbym. A ty nie?

Wydawało się jakby Severus toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę **-** _Czy jeśli potwierdzi, że mu się podobało, nie okaże tym samym słabości?_ **-** zanim szybko kiwną głową.

- Cieszę się. Czy ty, czy masz ochotę spróbować teraz? – zapytał, podnosząc rękę i wsuwając ją powoli, pomiędzy włosy Severusa i kładąc mu na karku. Delektował się ciepłem jego skóry, które czuł pod palcami.

Severus potrząsnął głową, potem skinął, by następnie zmarszczyć brwi.

# Nie wiem. #

Harry był rozczarowany, ale starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. W zasadzie, to kiedy i jak to się stało, że zaczął pragnąć tego człowieka tak bardzo? Nagle przypomniał sobie to czyste, niczym niezmącone szczęście, jakie widział wcześniej na twarzy Severusa i pomyślał, że chce sprawić by gościło tam ono każdego dnia.

**-** Rozumiem. Nie ma sprawy, nie będę naciskał.

Wbrew swoim słowom, Harry objął Severusa drugą ręką w pasie, przyciskając do siebie. Wtulił twarz pod obojczyk mężczyzny, napawając się jego zapachem i starając się zapamiętać dotyk tego napiętego, silnego ciała napierającego na jego własne, na wypadek, gdyby już nigdy nie udało mu się do niego zbliżyć tak bardzo.

Zwolnił uścisk i dodał:

**- **Ale daj mi znać, jakbyś zmienił zdanie.

Obserwował, jak Severus chwiejnym krokiem, pośpiesznie opuszcza pokój.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus siedział na łóżku w swoim pokoju, ręką ponownie dotykając ust, próbując dojść do tego, co na Merlina się tutaj dzieje?

Co opętało Harrego, by zachować się w ten sposób? Przeanalizował w myślach ostatnie tygodnie, kilka ukradkowych spojrzeń i parę niepozornych uśmiechów skierowanych w jego stronę, nic wielkiego. Zastanawiał się czy mógł przewidzieć, co się wydarzy? Jednak, wciąż nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego? I na bogów! To, co wtedy czuł… nie miał słów, aby opisać to uczucie. Lucjusz raz go pocałował, ale nie było to w najmniejszym stopniu podobne do tego, co dziś przeżył. Pocałunek Lucjusza był mocny, agresywny** -** przeraził go. Jak to możliwe, że dwa tak odmienne zdarzenia definiuje jedno i to samo słowo.

Przypomniał sobie rozgrzane ciało Harrego, przyciśnięte do jego ciała, dłoń, tak gorącą, że prawie parzyła skórę, nieujarzmione włosy łaskoczące policzek, wszystkie te emocje były zbyt intensywne. Poczuł, że to zbyt wiele, że przytłaczają go. Nie był też całkiem pewien, ale chyba odczuł twardy dowód na to, że Harry był pobudzony.

Ale czy rzeczywiście? Harry był młodym, pełnym życia mężczyzną, jak to w ogóle możliwe, żeby pociągał go ktoś taki jak on? Poza tym, kto kiedykolwiek słyszał, żeby się podniecić zwykłym, małym pocałunkiem?

I wtedy zauważył, że tak właściwie, to on też miękki nie jest.

Jęknął i opadł na łóżko, zawstydzony, skołowany i więcej niż lekko poirytowany.


	7. Chapter 7

Tytuł oryginału: Speechless

Autor: thesewarmstars

Tłumaczenie: Hotarus Malfoyus

Beta: WS.

Zgoda: Czekam.

Rating: M.

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash SS/HP, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, złe wspomnienia z przeszłości (gwałt, maltretowanie dziecka)

**Komentarz: Dzięki, dzięki za komentarze :) już niedługo do końca, ale ponieważ robi się coraz goręcej muszę poświęcić rozdziałom więcej czasu i pracy ;)**

* * *

**Rozdział 7**

Następnego ranka Harry postanowił spróbować zachować spokój. Był całkowicie przerażony faktem, że mając całą noc na rozmyślania o tym, co zaszło, Severus mógł zrobić … cóż, cokolwiek. Coś okropnego.

Co jeśli nie będzie się dłużej czuł swobodnie przy Harrym i zechce się wyprowadzić? Mogą się już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.

Co jeśli to było dla niego obrzydliwe ? Harry nawet nie wiedział, czy Severus lubi mężczyzn. W końcu homoseksualiści to może z dziesięć procent ogólnej populacji. Szanse są więc marne.

Przy śniadaniu Harry starał się zachowywać normalnie. Nie miał pojęcia, na ile mu się to udało. Severus też chyba nie za dobrze sobie z tym radził, bo większość posiłku spędził na unikaniu wzrokiem Harrego.

Ulżyło mu, gdy w końcu nadszedł czas, by zejść na dół, do sklepu. Spędził cały poranek starając się z całych sił, nie myśleć o tym, co zrobił wczoraj, więc w rezultacie był tak rozkojarzony, że obawiał się, iż klienci nie mieli z niego większego pożytku.

Może jednak powinien był bardziej się przykładać do nauki Oklumencji. Czy nie miało to pomóc w odseparowaniu swoich emocji, czy coś w tym stylu? Ale, jak większość rzeczy, to również powiodło jego myśli w kierunku Severusa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch był powtórką śniadania, tylko różnił się jedzeniem. Harry siedział cicho, a Severus wpatrywał się w swój talerz, czekając na … coś. Coś okropnego.

Bał się, że Harry go wyśmieje za jego nocne wyznanie. Jak na razie tego nie zrobił, naprawdę nie, ale to nie znaczyło, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. Wczoraj trochę wypił, więc może jeszcze sobie tego wszystkiego nie przemyślał. Teraz, kiedy był trzeźwy, kto wie o czym może myśleć?

Co jeśli Harry żałuje tego co zrobił? Jeśli ma choć kilka szarych komórek, to na pewno żałuje.

Sądząc po zachowaniu Harrego, to z pewnością wydaje się prawdopodobne. Unikał Severusa cały dzień, zaledwie powiedział do niego parę słów. Severus nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak często Harry przypadkowo go dotykał, aż do tej pory, kiedy nagle przestał.

I nie przewidział tego, jak bardzo to go zrani. Właśnie, kiedy już zaczął myśleć o Harrym, jak o przyjacielu, zaczął rozumieć czym tak naprawdę jest przyjaźń. Wszystko poszło w diabły.

Harry odsunął swój talerz.

- Myślę, że wrócę na dół do sklepu na popołudnie.

No tak, to jest właśnie to czego się obawiał, początek końca. Harry pewnie niczego bardziej nie pragnie, niż znaleźć się jak najdalej ode mnie.

- Mieliśmy naprawdę sporo pracy tego ranka i jeśli to się utrzyma, Alfonso będzie potrzebował… - w tym momencie przerwała mu sowa stukająca dziobem w okno.

- O! Czy to jest…? – Harry wstał, by wpuścić ptaka. – Cześć Demeter. Co tam masz dla mnie?

Rozwinął pergamin i opadł z powrotem na krzesło. Kiedy zaczął czytać, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

- Ona … ona przyjmuje moją propozycję. Andromeda. Chce żebym zaopiekował się nim. Dzisiaj. Teraz. Musi znów udać się do Świętego Munga na jakieś badania i chciała wiedzieć czy może wpaść i podrzucić do nas Teddego. – Gdy spojrzał w górę, jego oczy były pełne paniki.

Severus zastanawiał się, czego on się tak obawia.

# I? Zamierzasz odpowiedzieć? #

- Ja … tak. Chyba pójdę zafiuukać do niej. Aha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okazało się, że wizyta Teddego była dokładnie tym czego potrzebowali, żeby znów zaczął zachowywać się normalnie. Lub prawie normalnie, w każdym razie.

Teddy, jak na swój jeden roczek, był całkiem niezłym urwisem i dawał im obu ciągłe zajęcie. Byli zmuszeni pędzić wokół jego pucułowatej, drepczącej niepewnym krokiem postaci. Harry przeżył trudne chwile starając się, aby mały nic sobie nie zrobił. Co chwilę wydawało się ,że chłopiec upada albo wpada na coś i Harry powstrzymywał się przed wyjściem z siebie z uwagi na niezbyt delikatne, Severusowe przypomnienie, że tak naprawdę jeszcze nie został ranny.

# Merlinie, czy ty musisz tak panikować bez przerwy? # Nabazgrał Severus, po czym skrzywił się.

W pewnym momencie, późnym popołudniem, Teddy klapnął na swoją pieluchę i zaczął się mazać. Zaniepokojony Harry popędził do niego i rzucił kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych, aby sprawdzić czy nic mu się nie stało. Nic jednak nie znalazł. Ostrożnie nachylił się nad nim i powąchał. Znowu nic.

- Czy sądzisz, że powinniśmy go nakarmić? – Zapytał z obawą Harry, odwracając się do Severusa.

Miał zmarszczone brwi i przygryzioną wargę. Zobaczył zaciśnięte usta Mistrza Eliksirów i jego niepewność jeszcze się pogłębiła. Na co, Severus rozluźnił się i pozwolił, aby uwidocznił się jego uśmiech i rozbawienie.

# Tak, zapewne. Prawdę mówiąc, słyszałem, że zaniedbanie dziecka jest karane odsiadką w Azkabanie. #

- Dupek – odburknął Harry.

I tym sposobem, chwilę później debatowali nad tym, co jest właściwym pożywieniem dla dzieci, z czego najłatwiej jest zrobić puree i czy powinni zmniejszyć łyżkę do karmienia czy nie, zanim przypomnieli sobie torbę, którą Andromeda zostawiła, przynosząc Teddego.

Harry złamał czar zabezpieczający pojemnik ze zmiksowaną marchwią, chwycił małą, giętką łyżkę i zabrał się do roboty.

Okazało się, że to było dużo trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał.

- Wiesz Teddy, jak ludzie nie jedzą, to umierają z głodu. Może jednak zjesz chociaż troszkę?

Po pół godzinie przymilania się, błagania i robienia z łyżki latającej miotły, pojemnik był pusty. Co prawda, sporo z posiłku znajdowało się na Teddym i w najbliższym otoczeniu, ale Harry był pewny, że nie mogło to być wszystko.

Odwrócił się do Severusa, który siedział w bezpiecznej odległości i patrzył na niego z tryumfem.

- Zjadł trochę! – zapewnił Harry, po czym jego uśmiech nieco zbladł - tak myślę.

Severus uśmiechnął się czule i z westchnieniem wyciągną dłoń przez stół. Dosięgnął twarzy Harrego i powiódł palcem po linii jego szczęki.

Serce Harrego zaczęło walić jak szalone. Szybko podniósł swoją rękę i przytrzymał nią dłoń Severusa. Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się, a jego usta rozchyliły w niemym zdziwieniu.

Czy to możliwe, żeby Severus nie brzydził się nim? Czy to możliwe, że on … ?

- Severus?

Jego policzki zaróżowiły się lekko i łagodnie wyswobodził swoją rękę z uścisku Harrego. Trzymając wyprostowany palec wskazujący, pokazał mu odrobinę pomarańczowej brei na czubku palca.

# Miałeś trochę marchewki. #

-Oh! – Harry skulił się. – Ja, yyy, Ja przepraszam. Nie myślałem… To znaczy nie… nie zrozumiałem. – Ukrył czoło w dłoniach i zastanawiał się czy udałoby mu się zniknąć, jeśliby pragnął tego wystarczająco mocno.

Usłyszał, że Severus skrobie coś swoim długopisem i spojrzał przez palce próbując odczytać, to co zostało napisane.

# Nie, proszę, nie przepraszaj - #

- Ba ba ba ba ba!- Przerwał Teddy, uderzając pięścią w stół.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i spróbował wziąć się w garść.

- Tak, masz rację. Myślę, że już czas na kąpiel! – Ogłosił entuzjastycznie Harry i podniósł się by zabrać dziecko.

Severus także wstał. Kiwnął głową w kierunku łazienki i podniósł brew.

Starając się, by wyszło to nonszalancko, Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- No, w sumie, być może przyda mi się jakaś pomoc.

W środku jednak skakał z radości.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus rozważał, czy zgłoszenie się na ochotnika do pomocy przy kąpieli dziecka, to był dobry pomysł.

On i Harry, w samych koszulach, byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki.

Severus warknął i pogroził Teddemu palcem w cichym upomnieniu.

Harry zaśmiał się.

Przynajmniej Tedd wydawał się być zadowolony z kąpieli. Rozpryskiwał swoimi małymi rączkami wodę i rzucał gumową kaczką, którą wyczarował Harry, o kafelki. Zatrzymał swoją rączkę w górze i obserwował wodę spływającą po niej. Severusa całkiem pochłonął cudowny wyraz zachwytu na jego twarzy.

- Jest urzekający, nie uważasz? – zapytał cicho Harry.

Zirytowany, że dał się przyłapać, Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Chwilę później kąpiel dobiegła końca i Harry wyłowił Tedda z wanny. Tuląc go do siebie, łagodnie wycierał miękkim ręcznikiem do sucha i szeptał ciepło, jaki z niego jest dobry chłopiec. Zanim skończył i chciał położyć go na kocyku w łazience, maluch już spał.

- Tak, to było wyczerpujące, nieprawdaż? – powiedział Harry do śpiącej istoty.

Wstał i odwrócił się do Severusa ze smutnym uśmiechem.

- Ja, nie miałem… - cofnął się, a jego oczy podążyły w dół na klatkę piersiową Severusa.

Podążając za jego wzrokiem, aby dowiedzieć się co takiego przykuło uwagę Harrego, zobaczył, że jego koszula jest do połowy rozpięta na skutek siłowania się z małym kąpielowym demonem. Zażenowany, szybko ruszył się, aby ratować sytuację.

Ręka Harrego błyskawicznie chwyciła jego nadgarstek.

- Nie, nie musisz tego robić – powiedział głaszcząc kciukiem rękę Severusa w miejscu, gdzie kończył się rękaw koszuli.

Severus czuł, jak jego policzki się czerwienią. Odwrócił energicznie głowę.

Harry chwycił palcami brodę Severusa i obrócił ją z powrotem w swoją stronę.

Severus westchnął i poczuł, jak jego oczy same się przymykają. Kiedy zorientował się, że bezwiednie wtula się w dotykającą go dłoń, wyrwał się.

Harry posłał mu błagalne spojrzenie i zapytał:

- Czy to przeze mnie? Czy tylko jesteś zdenerwowany albo zażenowany… czy coś innego?

Chcąc, ponad wszystko zmazać z twarzy Harrego ból jaki na niej zagościł, Severus uklęknął w poszukiwaniu swojego notesu. Nie mogąc go znaleźć, zacisnął pięści i warknął sfrustrowany.

- Nie ma sprawy – zapewnił Harry. – To pewnie ja?

Severus zdenerwowany potrząsnął głową, po czym wstał i poszedł do swojego pokoju, aby się przebrać.


	8. Chapter 8

Tytuł oryginału: Speechless

Autor: thesewarmstars

Tłumaczenie: Hotarus Malfoyus

Beta: WS.

Zgoda: Czekam.

Rating: M.

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash SS/HP, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, złe wspomnienia z przeszłości (gwałt, maltretowanie dziecka)

**Komentarz: Bardzo Was przepraszam za taką długą przerwę. Dziękuję za cierpliwość i życzę miłego czytania. Dziękuję też Kaela Mensha** **za przypominajkę **

* * *

**Rozdział 8**

Severus nienawidził swoich nocnych ćwiczeń. Niestety były konieczne, więc zmusił się, by wykonywać je systematycznie, ale i tak ich nie cierpiał.

Znów leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami i mówił. Przebrnął przez cały alfabet 2 razy, potem policzył od zera do stu. Nauczył się ograniczać wyrazy niezadowolenia i irytacji, bo tylko spowalniały cały proces. Zamiast tego, starał się sporządzić obiektywną listę swoich błędów.

Głoski "szcz" i "źdź" doprowadzały go do obłędu. Miał też nadal problemy z „h" i „z". Litera „g" szła mu już lepiej, ale jeszcze nie opanował w pełni jej wymowy w słowie „galeon". Czuł, że „k" i „y" nie brzmią tak jak powinny. Było też coś nie tak z „i", ale nie potrafił dojść do tego w czym tkwi problem.

Eh, do cholery z obiektywnością! Zacisnął pięści na kartkach notesu i kompletnie zatracił się w użalaniu nad sobą. Martwił się, że nie będzie mógł rzucać zaklęć jak należy, że nie będzie zdolny wyrazić w pełni, co ma na myśli i nigdy nie będzie śpiewać. No dobrze, że nigdy nie nauczy się śpiewać. W każdym razie to nigdy się nie wydarzy.

Nie każdy będzie taki cierpliwy jak Harry, który znosi konwersację prowadzoną w połowie na papierze. Sam Harry pewnie nie będzie w stanie znosić tego dłużej.

Z praktycznego punktu widzenia, miał wszystko czego zawsze chciał. Był dosłownie odcięty od innych ludzi, niezdolny do prowadzenia jałowych pogaduszek czy bycia towarzyskim. Mógł znaleźć sobie mały domek na wsi, gdzie byłby tylko on i jego eliksiry.

Niestety, najwyraźniej to już nie było tym czego pragnął. Nie był pewny czego dokładnie chciał, ale wiedział, że jeśli Harry nie zamieszkałby z nim w tym małym domku, czułby się tak beznadziejnie jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

A to już było coś.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry siedział za ladą „Zielono mi" z głową podpartą na łokciach. Severus wrócił już ze swojego gabineto-labolatorium, a on dostawał świra musząc tkwić ciągle na posterunku.

Dzięki Merlinowi, po wizycie Teddego przestali się unikać. Wrócili prawie do normalności, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Byli bardzo ostrożni jeśli chodzi o to jak blisko siebie się znajdują, a Harry czasami przyłapywał Severusa na przypatrywaniu mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Mimo wszystko spędzali ze sobą większość czasu, tak jak wcześniej.

Ciągle jednak Harry czuł, że nie ma dość Severusa. Jak tylko nie było go przy nim, jedyne czego pragnął i o czym myślał to znaleźć się przy nim. A kiedy już z nim był, chciał być jeszcze bliżej.

Stawało się to nie do zniesienia.

Chciał dać Severusowi więcej swobody, pozwolić mu zdecydować czego chce, bez wywierania na niego presji, ale nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie dłużej wytrzymać. Jego palce pragnęły go dotykać, jego skóry, włosów, jak i penisa. Jego usta cierpiały z tęsknoty za ich pocałunkiem, który przeżywał często na nowo w swoich snach. Bardzo się starał odtworzyć to uczucie, kiedy ciało Severusa napierało na jego własne, ale nie dał rady. To wspomnienie było zbyt rozmyte - co do ciężkiej cholery go podkusiło, żeby tyle wypić?

Rzucił okiem na zegar, zastanawiając się czy naprawdę to takie ważne, żeby tkwić tutaj aż do południa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus usłyszał głosy dochodzące z salonu. Jeden był trochę stłumiony, więc domyślił się, że Harry rozmawia z kimś przez Fiuu. Zajął się więc parzeniem herbaty tak cicho jak to tylko możliwe. Wmawiał sobie, że to dlatego, aby nie przeszkadzać Harremu. Lecz tak naprawdę było to jedynie efektem ubocznym tego, że chciał złapać choć strzępy z toczącej się w salonie rozmowy.

- … rozmawiałem z Hermioną. Powiedziała, że spędzasz z nim cały czas! Powinieneś przyjść…

- … mówiłem ci już, nie chcę iść! Po prostu idźcie beze mnie, Seamus.

- Ale Harry!

- … mów ciszej, ty głąbie! Severus może cię usłyszeć…

- … stary dupek, tylko z nim tracisz czas. On nigdy nie zamierza…

- … o czym ty w ogóle mówisz kretynie, nie chcę cię więcej widzieć …

- … jesteś idiotą…

- Powiedziałem spieprzaj!

Severus usłyszał _chłuszszsz_ , jakby ogień został zgaszony, po czym do kuchni wszedł Harry mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Miał spuszczoną głowę i wszedł prosto na Severusa.

- Oh, przepraszam!- jęknął, odskakując w tył i unosząc w górę ręce. Jak gdyby sama myśl, że mógłby go dotknął była przerażająca.

Severus odwrócił się w stronę czajnika.

- Ty chyba n-nie… nie słyszałeś tego co mówił, prawda?

Severus przeniósł filiżanki na stół, popychając jedną w kierunku Harrego. Uniósł rękę i ułożył tak palce ręki, że między jego kciukiem i palcem wskazującym było nieco odległości, chcąc pokazać „trochę".

Harry jęknął.

- Nie słuchaj tego co ten pajac plecie. Seamus tylko… - odwrócił się i zaczął grzebać za czymś w szafce. Wrócił z butelką whisky i wlał sobie zdrową dawkę do filiżanki. Kiwnął głową, po czym nachylił w pytającym geście butelkę do Severusa, który skinął ostrożnie.

Severus dopełnił ich filiżanki herbatą, choć nie zostało na nią zbyt wiele miejsca.

Zauważył, że Harry jest poruszony i zastanawiał się, co go tak zasmuciło. Upił łyk herbaty, następnie uniósł brew, dając Harremu znać, aby kontynuował.

- On nie wie o czym mówi. Parszywy gnojek, myśli, że zjadł wszystkie rozumy – warknął Harry, po czym wychylił do dna swoją filiżankę i nalał sobie więcej whisky. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i ciągnął dalej.

- On jest tylko… jest po prostu idiotą i powiedziałem mu, że to nie tak.

Severus miał bardzo mgliste pojęcie o czym on mówił. Sączył swoją whisky zaprawioną herbatą, mając nadzieję, że zamaskuje swoje zmieszanie.

- Wyjaśniłem mu, że byłeś tylko… - Harry urwał nagle i spuścił głowę w ramiona. – Boże, to beznadziejne!

Zaniepokojony Severus wstał z miejsca i w jednej chwili znalazł się przy Harrym. Chciał powiedzieć : "Proszę, powiedz mi, o co chodzi", ale jedyne co zdołał z siebie wyrzucić to:

- Pfosze, powdz my…- wydukał, zanim zatkał sobie usta dłonią. Zacisnął powieki i odwrócił się by uciec, zastanawiając się przy tym kiedy to zdążył postradać zmysły.

Uderzył w coś , a gdy chciał to ominąć, to poruszyło się wraz z nim. Gdy otoczyły go ramiona, w końcu otworzył oczy. Zobaczył Harrego, który patrzył na niego czule.

- Przepraszam- powiedział bezgłośnie Severus, starając się nie wyglądać jeszcze bardziej żałośnie.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać. No, może za wyjątkiem chodzenia z zamkniętymi oczami. Przecież nie mogę pozwolić na to, żebyś coś sobie zrobił ? – Powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Nie mając bladego pojęcia co ma teraz zrobić, Severus tylko potrząsnął głową. Czuł ręce Harrego, ściskające kurczowo jego szaty na plecach. Pewny, że się rumieni, pochylił głowę i ukrył twarz w jego ramionach.

-Oh Severusie, ty mnie dobijasz.

Severus myślał, że nie może być już bardziej zażenowany, ale się mylił. Uwolnił się z uścisku Harrego i odwrócił się. Harry bardzo się starał, nie dotykać go odkąd się całowali. To, że Harry go złapał, to jeszcze nie znaczyło… cóż, to nic nie znaczyło.

- Nie, czekaj! Ja… proszę.

Severus poczuł rękę Harrego na swoim ramieniu i odwrócił się do niego.

- Przepraszam, ja tylko… ja nie chciałem…

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Harry zamierza już nigdy nie kończyć zdań. Czuł się kompletnie zdezorientowany i jakieś klarowne wyjaśnienie byłoby mile widziane. Ścisnął ramię Harrego, chcąc dać mu wsparcie, by dokończył myśl.

Harry kilka razy otwierał i zamykał usta, bez wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. W końcu jęknął:

- To jakieś szaleństwo.

Napełnił filiżankę Severusa i podał mu.

- Wypij to.

Jedna brew Severusa powędrowała w górę.

- Wypij, ponieważ zamierzam cię pocałować.

Severus był w szoku. Chyba czegoś tu nie rozumiał. Harry nie mógł mieć na myśli… Chwycił filiżankę i wypił whisky w kilku łykach.

- Gotowy? – Zapytał Harry z uśmiechem.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Zdecydowany by nie wyjść na tchórza, odsunął na bok strach , że właśnie zamierza zrobić z siebie głupka i przywarł swoimi wargami do ust Harrego. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co ma robić dalej, więc kontynuował ten niezdarny pocałunek jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odsunął się.

Oczy Harrego były szeroko otwarte. Severus przez ułamek sekundy bał się, że popełnił horrendalny błąd, zanim Harry nie westchnął.

- Merlinie, tak – wyszeptał i przyciągnął Severusa do siebie. Całował go z otwartymi ustami, wędrującymi wargami, zębami kąsającymi delikatnie i tak, z języczkiem. Severus zamruczał.

Harry przychyli głowę i zaczął pocałunkami tyczyć ścieżkę w dół szyi Mistrza Eliksirów.

Dopiero kiedy poczuł jak Harry całuje jego klatkę piersiową zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przez cały ten czas odpinał mu guziki. Czy on śni- czy to może się dziać naprawdę?

- Chodźmy stąd – powiedział Harry, ciągnąc Severusa za mankiet przez salon aż do holu.

Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do swojej sypialni.

- Czy to jest to czego chcesz, Severusie?

Nie był do końca pewny, co znaczyło „to", ale nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mógł powiedzieć nie.

Więc skinął.

- Dobrze.

Potem nastąpił wir rąk, szat i ciał - Severus był przekonany, że mignęła mu przez chwilę różdżka Harrego, możliwe, że w związku ze sznurowadłami, bo inaczej nie mógł wytłumaczyć faktu, że tak szybko jego stopy stały się bose – w końcu byli zupełnie nadzy.

Jak tylko Severus to sobie uświadomił, chciał się czymś zasłonić. Jednak, sposób w jaki Harry błądził po jego ciele wzrokiem- tak otwarcie i z takim pragnieniem - sprawił, że zmienił zdanie. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego zobaczył Harry, co spowodowało, że patrzył na niego w taki sposób, ale ani myślał narzekać.

Harry przesunął ręką przez klatkę piersiową Severusa, aż na jego biodro. Severus zadrżał.

- Ty… robiłeś to już wcześniej, prawda? – Zapytał Harry, ściskając Severusa.

Severus desperacko pragnął wyrazić to co czuje, ale ponieważ nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się teraz jego notes, wolno kiwnął głową.

Harry również skinął, po czym objął Severusa w pasie przyciągając ich ciała do siebie.

Severus wstrzymał oddech. Gorąco erekcji Harrego trącającej jego biodro, było niemożliwe do zignorowania. Próbował walczyć z niesamowitym uczuciem jakie wywoływał naciskający na jego członka brzuch Harrego, ale zawładnęło ono jego umysłem.

Opadli razem na łóżko, Harry na nim. Każde miejsce w którym ich ciała się stykały wydawało się płonąć.

Właśnie przekonał sam siebie, że nie ma nic złego w obejmowaniu Harrego, kiedy ten odchylił się, by usiąść. Jedną dłoń owinął wokół nabrzmiałego członka Severusa i ledwo słyszalnie wymówił zaklęcie przyzywające. Severus nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co takiego Harry mógł potrzebować w takiej chwili. Jednak dopóki jego druga ręką nadal zajmowała się jego penisem, nie mógł się zmusić, by się tym przejąć.

Zmieniło się to jednak błyskawicznie, gdy poczuł zimny, śliski palec trącający okolice jego wejścia. Wysunął się spod niego zręcznie i schował nogi pod siebie.

- Co …? – Wysapał zszokowany.

- Nie podoba ci się to ? – Zapytał zmartwiony Harry.

Severus był skołowany. Było oczywiste, że działo się tu coś, czego nie rozumiał i nie podobało mu się to. Rozpaczliwie rozglądał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojego notesu.

Poczuł podmuch magii i zwrócił swoje rozgorączkowane spojrzenie w stronę Harrego, który podał mu przybory do pisania. Skinął głową w podziękowaniu.

# Co ty robisz? # Nabazgrał szybko.

- Przepraszam. Sądziłem, że tego chcesz! Nie chciałem zrobić ci nic nieprzyjemnego – skrzywił się Harry.

# Co to była za substancja? Ta którą przywołałeś? #

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Żel. Był w moim stoliku nocnym – odpowiedział machając ręką w stronę szafki.

# To lubrykant? #

Harry zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Cóż, tak. Czy nie mówiłeś, że ty… no wiesz…? Ten facet z którym byłeś nie używał lubrykantu? Przecież jeśli byś – ktokolwiek- go nie użył to boli jak jasna cholera! – Przeczesał dłonią włosy, sfrustrowany niewiedzą Severusa.

# Nie sądzę, aby mój komfort był czymś, co miało dla niego znaczenie. #

- Co masz na myśli? Przecież on nie… Nie, nie mógł! Merlinie, zrobił to! Tak?

Przeczuwając co zaraz nastąpi, Severus przyłożył dłoń do ust, starając się uspokoić.

- Severus, czy ty zostałeś zgwałcony?

Severus skrzywił się. Jak on nie cierpiał tego słowa! Zmusił się jednak i odpowiedział:

# Tak przypuszczam. #

- Wielkie nieba. Kiedy to się stało? Jak dawno temu, ile miałeś lat?

Przeklinając dociekliwą naturę Harrego, napisał:

# Za pierwszym razem miałem 13 lat. #

- Za pierwszym razem? Trzynaście! – Wrzasnął Harry. –Słodki Merlinie, jak długo to trwało?

Czy ten chłopak nigdy się nie zmęczy tym ciągłym zadawaniem pytań? Zrobił co w jego mocy, aby udzielić szczerej odpowiedzi, tak naprawdę starając się o tym nie myśleć.

# Zdarzyło się to siedem razy, podczas mojego pobytu w szkole. #

- Co… kto…? – Nagle twarz Harrego stężała. – Ten pieprzony zbok! Zabiję Malfoya!

# Skąd wiedziałeś? # Zdziwił się Severus.

- Mówiłeś jego imię wtedy, gdy miałeś ten koszmar – odpowiedział Harry z zakłopotaniem. – Co sprawiło, że przestał?

Severus westchnął. Dokładnie pamiętał, to co się wydarzyło – nierówna, kamienna podłoga, wbijająca się w kolana, zimne powietrze napierające na jego nagą skórę i zbyt znajome uczucie rozpuszczonych włosów Lucjusza muskających jego plecy. I śmiech, nieustający śmiech. Zadrżał i zmusił swój umysł do powrotu do teraźniejszości.

Wygląda na to, że to koniec jego sekretów. Napisał tak szybko, jak mógł.

# Ostatni raz był w nocy, kiedy przyjąłem mroczny znak. Zrobił to tam, przy wszystkich. Czarny Pan był całkiem z niego zadowolony. Myślę, że to go ostatecznie usatysfakcjonowało. #

- I nie robiłeś tego nigdy więcej… z nikim innym?

Nie był z nikim więcej. Czemu miałby tego chcieć, po tym jak Lucjusz pokazał mu jak to wygląda? Nie, nie miał ochoty na nic, co wiązałoby się z seksem. Severus pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi i pośpiesznie napisał:

# Dosyć pytań. #

Harry przytaknął.

- Jasne. Okej. Ja tylko… Na Merlina, Severus, przepraszam cię! – Przygryzając wargę, Harry chciał sięgnąć przez Severusa po ubrania, ale powstrzymał się.

- Oh! Już – powiedział przyzywając szaty z podłogi i podając Severusowi.

Więc tak się sprawy mają. Starając się, by nie okazać rozczarowania, Severus okrył się i wstał do wyjścia.

- Poczekaj! Co…Dokąd idziesz?

Z powrotem do swojego pokoju, to chyba oczywiste. Przecież to jasne, że nikt już go tu nie chce. W odpowiedzi machnął ręką w kierunku holu.

- Chyba nie chcesz już iść? Wiem, że pewnie nie masz na nic ochoty, po tym wszystkim, ale… nie musisz wychodzić.

Jeśli nie miało między nimi dojść do niczego, to czemu Harry chciał, aby został? Chciał wrócić do łóżka, żeby być bliżej Harrego, ale zawahał się.

- Wszystko w porządku. Nie zrobię nic, czego byś nie chciał. Przysięgam. – Zapewnił, po czym wyciągnął rękę do Severusa. – Możemy po prostu spać razem.

Ta prośba wydawała się nieco dziwna, ale Severus nie mógł odmówić błagającemu spojrzeniu Harrego. Nie był nawet pewien, czy tego chciał, ale ujął podaną mu dłoń i pozwolił się poprowadzić z powrotem do łóżka.

- Czy nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli to zdejmę? – Zapytał Harry, delikatnie szarpiąc za szatę Severusa, która okrywała jego ramiona.

Nie wiedział z jakiego powodu, ale było jasne, że Harry tego chciał, więc skinął. Nagi raz jeszcze, został wciągnięty pod kołdrę. Leżał sztywno na plecach, mając nadzieję, że nie zajmuje zbyt wiele miejsca. Jak to sobie Harry wyobraża, że mają spać w ten sposób?

Harry obrócił się i przytulił do boku Severusa, obejmując go nogą i ramieniem, oparł głowę o jego ramię i pocałował je.

- Tak może być?

Severus przesunął swoją wolną rękę do Harrego. Może mimo wszystko, to nie będzie takie złe.


	9. Chapter 9

Tytuł oryginału: Speechless

Autor: thesewarmstars

Tłumaczenie: Hotarus Malfoyus

Beta: WS.

Zgoda: Czekam.

Rating: M.

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash SS/HP, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, złe wspomnienia z przeszłości (gwałt, maltretowanie dziecka)

**Komentarz: Wszystkie baty za opóźnienie w tłumaczeniu są absolutnie zasłużone. Przyjmuję i przepraszam. Ubolewam, że mam tak mało czasu, ale możecie być pewni, że dokończę ten Fick. Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze. Jesteście Wspaniali!**

**Ps. Będzie dodany jeszcze jeden rozdział z epilogiem :)  
**

* * *

**Rozdział 9a**

Pierwszą rzeczą która dotarła do jego świadomości był fakt, że Severus już nie spał. Jego smukłe ciało, owinięte wokół niego, lekko napierało na plecy Harrego, a palec niespiesznie błądził, podążając w dół jego ramienia.

Harry westchnął głęboko budząc się ze snu.

Severus momentalnie zamarł i odsunął rękę. Po chwili zaczął powoli odsuwać się od Harrego.

Harry starał się nie dać po sobie poznać rozczarowania. Odwrócił się przodem do Severusa, który już wysuwał się z łóżka.

- Severus?

Severus zatrzymał się z jedną stopą na podłodze, ale reszta jego, tkwiła nadal w łóżku.

- Ja, em… - Harry chciał poprosić, aby jeszcze został, ale co jeśli chciał iść do toalety? A może źle spał i chciał choć godzinę przespać się w swoim własnym łóżku? Albo warzy jakiś eliksir, który potrzebuje jego uwagi z samego rana. Zdecydował się na stwierdzenie oczywistego:

- Wstajesz już?

Severus rozejrzał się po pokoju, zacisnął wargi i wskazał na zegar.

- Czas wstawać? – zapytał Harry.

Severus skinął i sięgnął po szaty leżące na podłodze. Wśliznął się w nie szybko za nim stanął prosto.

- Czy ty, yyy, dobrze spałeś? – zapytał Harry, rozpaczliwie próbując powstrzymać Severusa przed wymknięciem się z pokoju w taki sposób jakby wstydził się tego co zrobił, czy coś w tym stylu.

Głowa Severusa zwolna pochyliła się przytakując.

- Cieszę się, ja też spałem całkiem nieźle – uśmiechnął się Harry.

Severus wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, po czym skinął po raz kolejny i odwrócił się by opuścić pokój.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus postanowił spędzić cały dzień na warzeniu eliksirów. Mógłby uwinąć się z tym w kilka godzin, ale wolał nie wychodzić z laboratorium.

Był przerażony tym, co powiedział Harremu. Paru pracowników w Mungu oraz Simeon Maverick znali początek jego historii, a Czarny Pan oraz kilku śmierciożerców zakończenie, ale tylko Luciusz wiedział o wszystkim.

Przez dwadzieścia sześć lat milczał jak grób. Aż do wczorajszej nocy, kiedy wyjawił wszystkie swoje tajemnice. Na bogów, równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć, że jest trzydziestodziewięcioletnim prawiczkiem!

Co go opętało? Czy tak bardzo bał się, że Harry będzie nim rozczarowany?

Kiedy wybuchnął mu w twarz trzeci kociołek, postanowił, że może lepiej będzie spędzić popołudnie na preparowaniu składników.

Gniótł, siekał i pakował do pojemników, a jego myśli jak sowy szybowały daleko od tych prozaicznych czynności.

Myślał o tym w jaki sposób Harry patrzył na niego dzisiejszego poranka, tak szczery i radosny. O tym jak bardzo się złościł za jego wcześniejsze zachowanie. Jak jego własne ciało reagowało na Harrego, na jego dotyk i słowa, tak łatwo i zgodnie, jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Gdy po raz drugi uciął się w palec wskazujący, zdecydował się na robienie notatek.

Czy rzeczywiście to było takie naturalne? Harry wydawał się być raczej zadowolony, więc może tak. Z pewnością jednak to uczucie ściskania w klatce piersiowej i coś dziwnego, co działo się w jego żołądku nie można było określić jako normalne.

Bezwzględnie, coś było z nim nie tak.

Wystraszył go Harry, który przyszedł zawołać go na obiad. Severus spojrzał w dół i ujrzał pustą kartkę z kleksem w kształcie sierpa. Szybko zamknął zeszyt i podążył za Harrym.

Po, w znacznej części, cichej kolacji, Severus usiadł w rogu kanapy z książką na kolanach. Starał się skupić na czytaniu, ale jego umysł kontynuował swoją wędrówkę do mężczyzny siedzącego nieopodal.

Nie rozumiał Harry'ego. Czemu zajął się jednym ze swoich największych wrogów, człowiekiem którego nie cierpiał przez wiele lat. Nie zważając na to pielęgnował go, opiekował się nim aż wróci do zdrowia nie oczekując nic w zamian. Miał w sobie tyle dobroci. Równie dobrze mógł go traktować jak chorego ojca. Był niesamowicie piękny w swoim wstydliwym zdecydowaniu i nieumyślnych gafach. Z jakiegoś powodu, gdy nikt go do tego nie zmuszał, chciał być blisko Severusa.

- Robi się późno – zakomunikował Harry ze spuszczonymi oczami. – Ja chyba… chyba pójdę się położyć. A ty eee...

Severus gapił się na niego, usiłując go zmusić do skonstruowania spójnej wypowiedzi.

- Mógłbyś pójść ze mną, jeśli masz ochotę.

Severus zacisnął swoją szczękę, żeby nie opadła z wrażenia, albo nie wydobył się z niej jakiś kompromitujący charkot. Wyciągnął swój mały notes i napisał:

# Iść spać? #

Harry przygryzł wargę.

- No.

# A ty tego chcesz? #

- Słuchaj, jeśli nie masz ochoty, to ja rozu…

Severus uciął jego wypowiedź zdecydowanym potrząśnięciem głowy.

# Dołączę do ciebie za moment. #

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry myślał, że wcześniej był sfrustrowany, ale po tygodniu cnotliwego spania z Severusem w jednym łóżku był gotowy kogoś zabić, jeśli tylko pozwoliłoby to przerwać tą nieznośną stagnację.

Czasami, budząc się w nocy, przyłapywał Severusa jak pieści jego włosy, jak dłonią kreśli kontury jego ramienia albo wpatruje się w niego. Zawsze rozpalał Harrego widok Severusa, który tak otwarcie okazywał to jak bardzo go pragnie.

Gdy Severus orientował się, że Harry nie śpi, momentalnie wycofywał się. Po prostu zamykał oczy, przewracał się na drugi bok, jakby nic się wydarzyło, a gdy było wystarczająco późno wstawał, by zacząć swój dzień. Harry miał ochotę go złapać i potrząsnąć nim solidnie, ale bał się, bo nie chciał wywierać na niego presji.

Nie umknęło uwadze Harrego, że odkąd sypiali razem nie miewał już koszmarów. Nie był tego całkiem pewien, ale Severusa chyba też przestały nawiedzać.

Na pewno to musiało oznaczać, że dobrze jest im razem, że czują się lepiej odkąd są razem, że czują się ze sobą swobodnie. Oczywiście gdy chciał o tym porozmawiać z Severusem ten zbył go prychnięciem i nazwał sentymentalnym głupcem. Więc może tylko mu się zdawało.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus był pełen niepokoju, ale robił co w jego mocy, aby nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Miał już pewien plan, który nieśmiało wprowadzał w życie, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać od odtwarzania w swojej głowie różnych scenariuszy, w których to wszystko okazuje się spektakularnym niepowodzeniem.

Kiedy nadeszła pora w której zwykli chodzić spać, Harry wstał i ruszył w kierunku holu. Jednak wbrew swojemu niedawno zapoczątkowanemu zwyczajowi nie zatrzymał się przed wyjściem i nie poprosił Severusa, by do niego dołączył.

Severus śledził go wzrokiem, dopóki ten prawie nie opuścił pokoju, następnie wstał i popędził za nim. Zatrzymał go w drzwiach podając zapisaną naprędce kartkę.

# Co zamierzasz robić? #

- Idę spać. Robi się późno – odpowiedział Harry.

Severus szukał właściwej odpowiedzi, ale w końcu napisał tylko:

# Aha. #

Jego przygnębienie musiało być widoczne, ponieważ Harry spojrzał na niego z ukosa i zapytał:

- Czy ty na pewno chcesz iść ze mną? Bo zacząłem już myśleć, że robisz to tylko dlatego, żeby mi sprawić przyjemność.

# Nie, ja naprawdę chcę! Miałem zamiar … # Przerwał nagle.

- Tak? – odparł Harry z ostrożnym uśmiechem. – To tym martwiłeś się cały wieczór? Planowałeś… coś?

Severus szybko potrząsną głową, ale zaraz potem przytaknął, westchnął i odwrócił wzrok. Widać nie był do tego stworzony.

Harry delikatnie chwycił pasemko włosów Severusa i przełożył mu za ucho, pozwalając przy tym, by jego palce musnęły policzek Severusa.

- Co takiego miałeś zamiar zrobić?

Severus zacisnął usta i nie odpowiedział.

- W porządku, możesz mi powiedzieć. Wszystko.

Severus zaczął zastanawiać się czy kiedykolwiek przestanie robić z siebie durnia przed tym człowiekiem. Stwierdził, że to chyba mało prawdopodobne.

# Zamierzałem cię pocałować. #

- Dalej możesz to zrobić – uśmiechnął się Harry, głaszcząc kark Severusa, sprawiając, że zaczął drżeć. Przysunął się bliżej. – Obiecuję, że oddam pocałunek- wyszeptał, tak blisko, że Severus poczuł jego ciepły oddech na wargach.- Obiecuję.

Niezdolny się oprzeć, Severus przyjął zaproszenie. Po kilku niepewnych muśnięciach pocałunek stał się prawdziwie namiętny. Czuł się zdesperowany, ale nie wiedział z jakiego powodu. Chciał się skoncentrować na tym co się właściwie dzieje, lecz jego umysł odmawiał współpracy.

Nawet nie zorientował się, że Harry rozpiął ich rozporki, dopóki ten nie owinął swojej dłoni wokół ich nagich członków i ścisnął je razem.

Z jego ust wydobył się cichy, rozpaczliwy jęk i chwycił mocno ramiona Harrego. Jego biodra kołysały się mimowolnie a on mógł tylko dyszeć we włosy Harrego.

- Oh tak, Severusie…

Zanim zdążył zauważyć jak jego podniecenie wzrasta już dochodził. Na Merlina, czy to powinno być tak szybko? Harry nadal delikatnie ściskał go w trakcie orgazmu, zanim Severus nieznacznie odchylił się w tył, po chwili spojrzał w dół między nich.

Był zaskoczony i dziwnie zadowolony, gdy zobaczył, że członek Harrego także powoli mięknie. Ręka Harrego wciąż trzymała ich penisy, lśniąc od pokrywającego ją nasienia ich obu. Severus nie potrafił oderwać oczu od tego widoku.

Zbyt szybko, Harry rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące i wszystko zniknęło.

- Czy nadal… emm, czy chcesz…? – Harry odsunął się, wskazując ręką w kierunku swojej sypialni, przygryzając wargę.

Severus uczynił gest wyrażający „za tobą".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Już, już malutki, wszystko w porządku, nic ci się nie stało – mówił Harry, uspokajająco głaszcząc Teddiego po włosach, mając nadzieję, że przyniesie to zamierzony rezultat.

On i Severus już jakiś czas temu zaczęli notować znaczenia rozmaitych kolorów włosów chłopca. Czerwony oznaczał złość a głębsza krwista czerwień, ból. Kiedy był głodny stawały się niebieskie, barwę białą przybierały gdy był szczęśliwy i chciał się bawić. Z kolei, gdy spał były szarobrązowe.

W tym momencie miały kolor zielony. Zielonego nie było na ich liście.

- Co jest nie tak, kochany? – dopytywał się, delikatnie kołysząc dziecko. – Trzymam cię, wszystko jest dobrze.

- Severus, nie mam pojęcia co mu jest!

# Może jest zmęczony. Połóż go i pozwól mu odpocząć. #

- Ale…

Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- No dobrze.

Harry położył Teddiego na kocyk, rozłożony na podłodze salonu, który natychmiast zwymiotował breją w kolorze owsianki.

- Oh, emm.

Severus wydał z siebie cichy uspokajający dźwięk i ruszył naprzód z wyciągniętymi rękami, by utulić malca, jednak zanim do niego dotarł, ten już się śmiał, łapiąc przy tym swoje palce u nóg. Severus zatrzymał się szybko i opuściwszy dłonie , gładził niewidzialne zagięcia szaty.

- Heh, w takim razie wychodzi na to, że zielony oznacza mdłości?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dziecko gapiło się na Severusa.

Byli sami w salonie, podczas gdy Harry pracował w sklepie. Prawdopodobnie będzie na dole jeszcze co najmniej kilka godzin. To znowu nie tak długo, poradzi sobie, naprawdę. Nic złego się małemu nie stanie, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie się tak gapił przez cały czas.

Severus również zaczął wpatrywać się w niego.

Dziecko siedziało w swoim "chodzącym krześle" jak je nazwał Harry. Jego włosy, od incydentu z owsianką, były przez większość czasu białe, za co Severus był ogromnie wdzięczny.

Ale, co właściwie ma robić z dzieckiem przez następne kilka godzin? Andromeda kolejny raz była w szpitalu na serii badań, których powodu nie chciała zdradzić i miała zabrać Teddiego znacznie później niż zwykle.

Przyglądał się chłopcu badawczo, a ten wymachiwał swoimi piąstkami i uśmiechał się swoim trójzębnym uśmiechem. Severus pomachał przed nim palcami i przyłapał jeden z kącików ust, na tym, że uniósł się w górę, zanim on zdążył go powstrzymać. Może nie miał pojęcia co robić z chłopakiem, ale musiał przyznać, że nie był tak całkowicie niezadowolony z powodu, że zrzucono na niego opiekę nad małym.

Po kilku kolejnych minutach gapienia się na siebie, Ted zaczął marudzić.

Severus podniósł go i sprawdził pieluchę. Nie, to nie to. Usiadł z powrotem i usadowił malca twarzą do siebie, a jego pucułowate, małe nóżki leżały rozłożone na jego kolanach. Zafundował mu mały podskok, co wydawało się, że załatwi sprawę braku rozrywki dla dziecka.

Co teraz miał robić? Zazwyczaj spędzał przynajmniej część poranka na ćwiczeniu, ale dziś nie był sam. Chyba może sobie je darować, w końcu to tylko jeden dzień? Potrząsnął głową, karcąc się w myślach. Przecież chłopak to ledwie brzdąc. Nie zwróci uwagi na jego kulawą mowę, a już na pewno nie będzie go oceniał. Jest też wysoce prawdopodobnie, że nie poleci powiedzieć o tym swojej babce albo gorzej, Harremu. Severus obdarzył go ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Otworzył usta, ale zawahał się. Chrząknął i zaczął ponownie.

- Dafno, dafno temu, tfój ojec pfóbował mne zabić…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus znów mu się przyglądał. Harry nie miał pojęcia, która jest godzina, ale za oknem jeszcze było ciemno. Severus, którego ciało leżało tak blisko Harrego, że niemal mógł je poczuć, wodził delikatnie palcem po jego biodrze. Ah, więc pewnie to musiało go obudzić.

Harry leżał nieruchomo, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że już nie śpi. Miał nadzieję, że po ich „spotkaniu" w holu kilka dni temu Severus nieco odpuści, lecz niestety zawziął się by udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło.

Nigdy nie inicjował kontaktu fizycznego, chyba, że Harry spał, ale gdy tylko się budził, on natychmiast się wycofywał.

Pierwszym odruchem Harrego było roztrząsanie tego co robił źle, ale oczywiście to zaprowadziło go donikąd. W końcu spróbował przekonać siebie, że gdyby faktycznie było coś nie tak, Severus powiedziałby mu o tym.

Czasami wydawało mu się, że widzi tęsknotę w spojrzeniu Severusa, ale może tylko mu się zdawało?

Severus przysunął się trochę i Harry poczuł jak coś otarło się o jego pośladki. Wstrzymał oddech… to przecież, nie może być?

Severus jęknął.

A jednak tak! Severus był ewidentnie pobudzony!

Harry musiał niechcący zdradzić swoje podniecenie, bo Severus nagle odsunął się od niego i przeturlał na koniec łóżka.

- Nie, czekaj, Severus ja… - wymamrotał ochrypłym ze snu i drżącym z podniecenia głosem. Odwrócił się twarzą do niego. – Nie musisz wychodzić.

Sięgnął dłońmi i odwrócił w swoją stronę głowę Severusa.

- Zostań. Ja mogę się tym zająć, dla ciebie.

Severus westchnął.

- Spodoba ci się to.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź zniżył się i zaczął go całować.

- Czy tak jest dobrze? – Zapytał zdyszany, przerywając pocałunek. Podczas, gdy jego dłoń pieściła klatkę piersiową Severusa.

Zmieszany i z pewną dozą niepokoju, Severus skinął szybko.

Nie tracąc czasu, Harry powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i namiętnie polizał męskość Severusa. Odpowiedzią na jego pieszczotę był chaotyczny, jednosylabowy krzyk Severusa, po którym wplótł palce we włosy Harrego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i powoli zanurzył jego lśniącego i różowego członka w ciepłym wnętrzu swoich ust. Będzie jeszcze dużo czasu, na nieśmiałe zabawy i pieszczoty, teraz chciał usłyszeć więcej tych cudownych dźwięków.

I usłyszał je. Za każdym razem, gdy owijał językiem jego penisa, czy wsuwał go głęboko w swoje gardło, ściskając przy tym jego jądra, był nagradzany koncertem westchnięć i jęków, a ciało Severusa wiło się z podniecenia.

Po zdecydowanie zbyt krótkim czasie – musi zapamiętać, by następnym razem rozegrać wszystko znacznie wolniej- poczuł wzrastające podniecenie Severusa, którego członek zaczął pulsować i drżeć w jego ustach. Harry połknął ofiarowaną mu gorącą i gorzką porcję z przyjemnością.

Kiedy pięści Severusa rozluźniły swój uścisk, zabierając po kilka włosów Harrego, ten wspiął się by złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek.

Pierś Severusa nadal unosiła się w przyśpieszonym oddechu a jego powieki drżały. To zachwycające, pomyślał Harry.

Severus machnął ręką w kierunku podbrzusza Harrego i podniósł pytająco brew.

- Nie przejmuj się mną– zapewnił go Harry, wtulając się w niego z satysfakcją. – Dobrze mi. Śpij.


	10. Chapter 10

Tytuł oryginału: Speechless

Autor: thesewarmstars

Tłumaczenie: Hotarus Malfoyus

Beta: WS.

Zgoda: Czekam.

Rating: M.

Oświadczenie: Postacie należą do J.K.R.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash SS/HP, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy, złe wspomnienia z przeszłości (gwałt, maltretowanie dziecka)

**Komentarz: Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze! Kajam się za nie dotrzymanie terminów dodawania rozdziałów :'( I do następnego tłumaczenia. Pozdrówki.**

* * *

**Rozdział 9b**

Jedli właśnie śniadanie, gdy przybyła sowa.

Harry wpatrywał się w pergamin już dłuższą chwilę, znacznie dłużej niż zajęłoby przeczytanie całości dwukrotnie. Tkwił w tym stanie mimo usilnych prób Severusa, który starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Severus odchrząknął, ale i to nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów. Zaczynał się martwić.

Ostrożnie sięgnął i przykrył rękę Harrego swoją dłonią. Głowa Złotego Chłopca podniosła się ukazując pełne przerażenia oczy.

- Umarła- wychrypiał Harry.

# Kto? # Pośpiesznie nabazgrał Severus.

- An… Andromeda. Nie żyje! – powiedział Harry machając listem. – To od jej… jej prawnika. Pisze, że zmarła zeszłej nocy.

# Co się stało? Zachorowała? # To wydawało się prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie wizyty u Św. Munga, ale nigdy nie powiedziała na co tak naprawdę choruje.

- Choroba Tiberta Fenna …Ona – Harry przygryzł wargę. – Severus, ona uczyniła mnie opiekunem Teddego.

Severus poczuł skurcz w żołądku.

# To wspaniale, Harry. #

- Tak sądzisz? Ja… Ja nie … - Zamyślił się, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas.

# Oczywiście. Ted będzie szczęśliwy, mając ciebie za ojca.#

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co robić! A co jeśli… jeśli… No nie wiem, schrzanię go!

# Będę tutaj, razem z tobą Harry. Uspokój się. # Błagał Severus.

Harry zamrugał niedowierzając.

- Zrobisz to? Pomożesz mi?

# Wiesz, że tak. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. #

Harry w szoku rozchylił usta i gapił się na Severusa, który spojrzał w dół na swoją notatkę i wzdrygnął się. Czy on naprawdę to napisał? Gdzie był wtedy jego mózg?

- Czy ty… mówisz poważnie?

Zawahał się przez moment, ale nie mógł się oprzeć błagalnemu spojrzeniu tych pełnych nadziei oczu.

# Jeśli tego sobie życzysz. #

- Severus, ja… cóż. Tak, ale… Nie wiem… Nie, jeśli…

Severus czuł jak ogarnia go chłód, w miarę jak Harry, jąkał się i motał próbując udzielić odpowiedzi.

- Nie chcę, żebyś został ze mną tylko ze względu na dziecko.

Severus wypuścił powietrze, nie miał pojęcia, że przez cały czas wstrzymywał oddech.

# I tak bym został. Tak długo, jak będziesz chciał. #

- Och! – Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie, po czym rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na list i przygryzł wargę. – To jest… emm…no. Świetnie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus siedział w pokoju Harrego - właściwie to w ich pokoju, bo jego stary pokój został przerobiony na pokój dla dziecka - i ćwiczył. Kilka dźwięków ciągle irytowało go jak diabli, ale starał się ogromnie, żeby brzmiały coraz lepiej. Oczywiście miał jeszcze sporo do zrobienia, lecz postępy były zauważalne.

Chciał tylko wiedzieć, czemu na Merlina w jednym prostym zdaniu musi być tyle wykręcających język spółgłosek. To co zamierzał powiedzieć, niosło ze sobą konieczność zmierzenia się z którymś z bardziej kłopotliwych dźwięków.

Jeśli tylko mógłby wyartykułować to, powiedzmy po francusku, rozwiązałoby to przynajmniej jeden z jego problemów. Bądźmy szczerzy, francuski nie wchodził w grę. Podejrzewał, że mogło być jeszcze gorzej, nie mówiąc o tym jakby musiał to zdanie powiedzieć po grecku!

Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze, uspakajając się przed kolejną próbą.

Wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Severus? – To Harry wołał go przez, wciąż zamknięte, drzwi. – Pracownica opieki społecznej właśnie przyszła, ona…

Severus otworzył drzwi i Harry uciął w pół zdania, przełykając głośno ślinę. Harry ruszył w dół korytarza do pokoju, który teraz należał do Teddego. Severus cicho podążył za nim.

Zatrzymali się przy wejściu.

- Jest wypompowany z sił. Zasnął momentalnie – powiedział łagodnie Harry. – Merlinie, Severus, on jest taki mały.

Severus przysunął się, by stanąć obok Harrego. Po chwili wahania, podniósł rękę i ścisnął ramię Harrego.

- Severus, ja… ja się boję. Co jeśli jestem w tym beznadziejny?

Severus sięgnął po swój notes.

# Nie bądź głupi. Nie mógł mieć lepszego rodzica niż ty. #

- Za wyjątkiem jego prawdziwych rodziców – stwierdził ze smutkiem Harry.

# To nie jest już możliwe. Cieszyli by się, wiedząc, że się nim opiekujesz. #

- Chyba masz rację. Jednak, to po prostu jest zbyt piękne by było prawdziwe.

Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni Severus myślał dokładnie tak samo, ale zachował to dla siebie. Schował notes do kieszeni swojej szaty i raz jeszcze ścisnął ramię Harrego.

- Pozwólmy mu spać. Będzie potrzebował dużo sił – Hermiona już planuje terminy wspólnych zabaw. – Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Harry i odwrócili się w stronę wyjścia.

Zanim dotarli do drzwi zatrzymał ich widok Tedda, który właśnie próbował podciągnąć się do pozycji stojącej, chwytając się barierki swojego dziecięcego łóżeczka.

- Hej, zobacz kto się obudził!

Dziecko podskoczyło i uśmiechnęło się. Severus chciałby, choć w połowie, być tak radosny po przebudzeniu. Starał się wyglądać na zirytowanego, ale kompletnie mu się to nie udało.

- Ta ta ta! – gaworzył maluch, wyciągając swoją pucułowatą rączkę do Harrego.

Harrego zmroziło.

- Nie, skarbie, ja… ja nie…

# Właśnie, że tak. On ma rację. Jesteś teraz jego tatą. # Nakreślił szybko Severus.

- On… on nie rozumie, co tak właściwie mówi – nalegał Harry.

# Być może. Ale fakt jest faktem. #

- Może. Um… Dziękuję Severusie – odparł Harry, uśmiechając się smutno.

Severus skinął mu w odpowiedzi. Tak, Harry jest teraz tatą Teddego, a ten jest jego synem. Więc kim on jest w tej sytuacji?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry padł na łóżko.

- Merlinie! Jestem wykończony. To dziecko wpędzi mnie do grobu.

Severus ostrożnie umieścił zakładkę w książce i odłożył ją na stolik nocny.

- To dopiero minął tydzień, a ja się czuję jakbym nie spał od miesiąca! – Spojrzał na Severusa i zdołał uchwycić cień uśmiechu błąkający się na ustach jego współlokatora. – Taak, jest wspaniały, co nie? – oznajmił uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi.

Oparł się o wezgłowie, obok Severusa i wsunął nogi pod koc.

- Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Nie dałbym sobie rady bez ciebie.

Severus odpowiedział sztywnym kiwnięciem i odwrócił wzrok.

- Naprawdę, Severusie – zapewnił Harry, po czym podniósł dłoń, by pogłaskać policzek i zarost Severusa, wodząc wokół jego twarzy. – Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że jesteś tutaj ze mną – pozwolił swoim palcom delikatnie zsunąć się w dół na szyję Severusa i dalej pomiędzy ramiona.

Severus zadrżał i pozwolił by ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z jego ust.

- Lubisz, gdy cię tak dotykam? – Wyszeptał Harry, muskając jego włosy na klatce piersiowej.

Policzki Severusa nabrały różowego koloru i znów uciekł spojrzeniem.

- Nie, nie wstydź się. Ja lubię cię dotykać – by potwierdzić swoje słowa, potarł dłonią sutek Severusa, ciesząc się z gwałtownego wdechu, który to wywołało. Pochylił się nad swoim towarzyszem i złożył namiętny pocałunek na jego smukłe wargi.

Ramiona Severusa objęły Harrego, ale gdy tylko jego dłonie dotknęły pleców Harrego, cofnął je nagle. Harry zdołał złapać jedną rękę i położył ją z powrotem na swojej skórze.

- Wszystko w porządku. Ja też lubię kiedy mnie dotykasz.

Severus niepewnie przesunął palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harrego. Harry jęknął:

- Tak, właśnie w tak.

Podniósł się, by przykryć blade ciało Severusa swoim własnym.

- Czy tak jest w porządku?

Po chwili wahania, Severus skinął, a Harry pozwolił swojemu ciału spocząć całym ciężarem na Severusie. Złączyli swoje usta w kolejnym gorącym pocałunku. Harry z radością zauważył, jak Severus staje się coraz bardziej śmiały w pieszczotach. Czując narastające podniecenie, zaczął całować i lizać Severusa, wytyczając drogę w dół jego ciała.

Gdy był już blisko celu i jego nos przeczesywał kręcone włosy pachwiny Severusa, nagle jego podróż została przerwana. Severus potrząsną głową i chwycił Harrego za ramiona podciągając go do góry.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał Harry, zmartwiony, że zrobił coś co spowodowało, że Severus poczuł się niekomfortowo.

Severus otworzył usta, potem zamknął je, zgrzytając zębami. Zagryzł wargi i zmarszczył brwi, jakby rozważał, czy nie robi czegoś niewłaściwego, po czym rozłożył nogi szeroko, pozwalając, by biodra Harrego znalazły się między jego udami.

- Och, Merlinie – jęknął Harry. – Czy to…? Czy ty…? Severus. – Jego biodra zaczęły ruszać się w swoim własnym rytmie, a jego głowa spoczęła na kościstym ramieniu Severusa.- Proszę, ja…

Severus zgiął kolana, obejmując nimi dolną część ciała Harrego. Harry poczuł rękę przeczesującą jego włosy i podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Severusa. Jego oczy były rozszerzone a policzki, zarumienione. Nerwowo kiwnął głową, tym samym dając Harremu znać czego pragnie.

Harry przyzwał zaklęciem lubrykant ze swojej szafki nocnej i mocno pocałował Severusa.

- Na Marlina, Severus jesteś taki cudowny, absolutnie wspaniały – wydyszał Harry. – Nie mogę się doczekać, by znaleźć się w tobie, poczuć jak zaciskasz się wokół mnie. Chcę słyszeć jak jęczysz z rozkoszy, widzieć jak cały zatapiasz się w ekstazie.

Severus jęknął i niecierpliwie uniósł biodra w górę.

- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? – zapytał Harry, próbując drżącymi palcami otworzyć lubrykant. – Czy to jest naprawdę to czego pragniesz?

W odpowiedzi Severus wyrwał mu z ręki pojemnik, zdjął wieczko i oddał mu z powrotem.

- Dobra, rozumiem – uśmiechnął się Harry. Zwilżył swoje palce i wsunął rękę między nich. Najpierw rozprowadził nieco po swoim członku, żeby zmniejszyć ryzyko totalnej kompromitacji za parę minut, potem sięgnął niżej. Zatrzymał się, by ścisnąć, skąpo owłosione jądra Severusa i kontynuował zmierzając do celu.

Ręce Severusa zacisnęły się energicznie na prześcieradle, gdy Harry pogłaskał okolicę jego wejścia, rozsmarowując nawilżającą substancję. Ostrożnie wsunął jeden palec w głąb Severusa i delikatnie zaczął poruszać nim w przód i w tył. Kiedy już wślizgiwał się łatwo, zgiął go i przekręcił, szukając właściwego miejsca, aż w końcu na nie natrafił.

- Uggh – wyrwało się z ust Severus i zaczął rytmicznie poruszać biodrami.

- Tak, to jest to - wydyszał Harry, zagłębiając kolejny palec w wejście Severusa. – Jesteś taki gorący, taki ciasny. Czy to nie wspaniałe uczucie? – Delikatnie dodał trzeci palec, starając się dać, temu pięknie wijącemu się pod nim mężczyźnie, tyle przyjemności ile tylko możliwe.

- Ja…Ughnn…- Severus sięgnął w dół i odsunął rękę Harrego.

- Teraz?

Severus skinął. Jego klatka piersiowa wznosiła się i opadała.

- Rozsuń kolana dla mnie.

Zrobił to, a Harry aż jęknął na widok szeroko rozpostartego przed nim Severusa. Chwycił swoją poduszkę i wsunął ją pod biodra partnera, by pomóc mu utrzymać najlepszą pozycję.

Przez krótką chwilę upajał się emanującym z twarzy Severusa pożądaniem, po czym ostrożnie wsunął czubek penisa przez ciasny krąg jego mięśni.

Severus sapnął i zacisnął zęby.

- Rozluźnij się – wyszeptał Harry. – Spróbuj na mnie naprzeć – Severus posłuchał rady i Harry odczuwając już mniejszy opór zagłębił się dalej. Kołysał łagodnie biodrami, starając się powstrzymać do czasu, aż jego partner będzie gotowy na więcej. Stopniowo zaczął zanurzać się mocniej i głębiej, zmieniając kąt, aż usłyszał jęk rozkoszy, który wyrwał się z ust Severusa.

Merlinie, nigdy nie czuł się tak nieziemsko! A to, jak fantastycznie patrzył na niego Severus dawało mu pewności, że nie sprawia mu bólu. Podparł się na jednej ręce, a drugą owinął wokół ociekającego członka swojego kochanka.

- Och, tak…Ah! – wycharczał, gdy Severus natarł na niego, oplatając nogami jego talię i łapiąc ramiona Harrego swoimi spragnionymi rękami.

Harry dawał z siebie wszystko, zdesperowany, by dać Severusowi maksimum przyjemności. Ściskał i pieścił jego męskość w rytm pchnięć. Już prawie dochodził.

- Severus, ja… Na Merlina, nie dam rady dłużej. Jesteś niesamowity!

Severus jęknął i zacisnął mocniej nogi wokół Harrego, a jego palce zaczęły gorliwie błądzić po plecach i bokach partnera. Po chwili, jego członek nagle zadrżał i spazmy orgazmu przetoczyły się przez ciało Mistrza Eliksirów.

Czując, jak Severus zaciska się i pulsuje wokół niego, Harry zaczął poruszać szybciej biodrami.

- Och, do jasnej… Kurwa! Severus! – Wydyszał i wytrysnął w ciasne wnętrze kochanka.

Opadł bezwładnie na Severusa, wydając z siebie jęk, gdy jego penis wyśliznął się na zewnątrz. Zdyszany czuł jak klatka piersiowa Severusa podnosi się i opada pod nim. Leżeli tak, spoceni, splątani ze sobą, próbując złapać oddech.

- Jasna cholera, Severus – mamrotał Harry. – To było niesamowite. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby poczuć cię w sobie – westchnął zadowolony. Przesunął się trochę, by nie przygniatać dłużej Severusa i odwrócił głowę, by móc spojrzeć w cudownie zaczerwienioną twarz Severusa.

Usta Severusa wykrzywił lekki uśmiech i przeczesał palcami wilgotne włosy Harrego.

K… - przeczyścił gardło i zaczął jeszcze raz. – Kocham cię, Harry.

Harry zamarł, próbując odtworzyć usłyszane słowa raz jeszcze w głowie i rozdziawił usta z wrażenia. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wszystko co wydobyło się z jego ust, to niezrozumiały charkot. Dotknął dłonią ust Severusa, jak gdyby chciał przekonać się, czy mówią prawdę.

Pod jego palcami, nieśmiały uśmiech Severusa przerodził się w grymas. Harry widząc to zaczął kręcić głową jak opętany, pragnąc przekazać to, czego nie był zdolny wyartykułować słowami.

Severus skinął i nachylił się łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. Przysunął Harrego bliżej, otulając go sobą i układając ich do snu.

**Epilog**

Harry siedział w swoim fotelu, sporządzając obliczenia w książce rachunkowej.

Pięcioletni Tedd wszedł do salonu.

- Zmyłem ząbki! – Ogłosił i natychmiast rzucił się na kanapę, obok Severusa.

- Umyłem- automatycznie poprawił go Severus.

- Umyłem – powtórzył sumiennie chłopiec.

- To świetnie Teddy. Jestem z ciebie dumny – zapewnił go Harry.

- Nawet wyszczotkowałem dziąsła, tato!

- Dobra robota!

Teddy wykrzywił usta w zamyśleniu, a kolor jego włosów powoli zmienił się z białego w brąz.

- Dlaczego mogę mówić do ciebie tato, a muszę zwracać się do niego Sev'rus? – Zapytał lekko szturchając nogą Severusa.

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się i mocniej zacisnął palce na książce którą czytał. Nic jednak nie powiedział.

- Cóż, wcale nie musisz tak się do niego zwracać. A jak byś chciał go nazywać?

- A nie mogę też mówić tato?

Harry obserwował, jak Severus niespokojnie porusza oczami.

- To mogłoby być trochę mylące, gdybyś nazywał nas tak samo, nie sądzisz? Jak będziemy wiedzieć, do którego z nas mówisz?

Teddy przytaknął niechętnie.

- Czy możesz wymyślić coś innego?

Chłopiec przygryzł wargę próbując się skoncentrować, a Harry spostrzegł, że wstrzymał oddech w napięciu. Po chwili, która zdawała się trwać wiecznie, Teddy krzyknął:

- Mam!

- To wspaniale – ostrożnie skomentował Harry.

Teddy podskoczył radośnie i pobiegł do Harrego.

- Kocham cię tato! – zaszczebiotał i objął swoimi rączkami jedyną część ciała Harrego jaką dosięgał, czyli kolana.

Następnie odwrócił się i popędził z powrotem do kanapy, wdrapując się na kolana Severusa. Cmoknął go w policzek i powiedział:

- Kocham cię tatuś!

Harry z drugiego końca pokoju, mógł usłyszeć westchnięcie, które wyrwało się z piersi Severusa. Mężczyzna siedział cicho i widać było, że ewidentnie jest w szoku. Harry pomachał ręką próbując go z tego wyrwać.

Severus zamrugał i podniósł rękę, by pogłaskać chłopca po włosach.

- Ja też cię kocham, synu – powiedział czule. – Ale teraz pora spać.

- Tak, tak, zgadza się - odparł Harry. – Może wskoczysz pod kołdrę, a my przyjdziemy za chwilę cię utulić?

Teddy nadął wargi, ale wyszedł bez dąsów.

Jak tylko wyszedł z pokoju, Harry pośpieszył, by usiąść obok Severusa.

Objął go jedną ręką i zapytał:

- Wszystko w porządku?

Po chwili, Severus zwrócił twarz w jego stronę i zamrugał gwałtownie. Harry przesunął dłoń i zaczął delikatnie głaskać jego kark.

- Severus?

Severus przełknął głośno.

- Świetnie.

- Jesteś pewien?

- On… Ja nie zasługuję na to! Nie wierzę, że on naprawdę…

- Tak, czy on nie jest wspaniały? – uśmiechnął się Harry.

- To tak, jakbyśmy byli w końcu… - Severus urwał nagle. – Wiem, że słowa niczego nie zmieniają, ale…

- Teraz jesteśmy prawdziwą rodziną – dokończył Harry i objął go mocno.

Severus kiwnął wtulony w ramię Harrego i ścisnął go jeszcze mocniej.

- I zawsze już nią będziemy – dodał stanowczo Harry.

Severus ponownie skinął.

- Tak.


End file.
